A Year and A Day
by jinted
Summary: It was only supposed to be for a year and a day but how did Hermione Granger end up falling in love with Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Any thing you recognize in this story is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**WANTED:**

**HUSBAND FOR HIRE**

**£500,000 FOR A YEAR AND A DAY**

**CALL 256- FOR MORE INFO**

_Qualification Note:_

_Age Range: 25-30; Profession: Business_

_Other: to be discussed through interview_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 01

One year and one day.

That was the agreement.

But one year and one day ado, I did not know that my feelings would be changed.

One year and one day ago, I stood here, at this very same spot, and agreed to an agreement I now wish I had not made.

A year and a day ago I agreed to a desperate plea and now I have to let go.

You see, one year ago, I attended a family reunion, with relatives, coming from all parts of the country to see each other.

It was there that I realized, all of my cousins were married, engaged, or half way there.

I was the only one left from my generation without a ring, fiancé, or boyfriend.

I was twenty five, had just graduated with a BA in History and Business, and jobless after leaving Wizarding world.

Throughout Hogwarts and university I never once thought about dating a guy. I was too busy caught up in what I wanted to be, what I wanted to study and what my parents expected of me, to really care about getting into a relationship.

My last relationship or close to a relationship was in fourth year at Hogwarts with Viktor Krum, which was nothing more than a few walks around the grounds and a dance at the Yule Ball.

And when I saw all of my cousins walking around and conversing about their significant other, I felt lonely.

"_When are you going to get married?"_

"_Have anyone special in your life?"_

No.

I felt disappointed, in myself, and in letting my parents down.

And it was then and there that I decided I wanted to _do_ something about my disappointment.

I wanted to show everyone else that I was happy and not alone.

So I did something that I never thought I could have done: I lied, "Yes, I have someone."

"What's his name?"

"How old is he?"

"What does he do?"

"Handsome?"

"Someone we know?"

"Who?"

I smiled politely at my relatives while trying to come up with answers to all of their questions.

"He's my age and a self-made businessman. Very handsome, and I'm not sure if any of you have met him yet."

"But what's his name?" My Aunt Lena asked, intrigued.

I smiled hesitating, hating myself for lying, "Can't tell."

"But you have to tell us! Tell us more about your mystery man." I shake my head.

"So," my cousin Brenda says with a twinkle in her eyes, "Little Mya has finally got someone."

I laugh at their eager expressions for more, but I shake my head again, "Mum's calling me."

I hurry away from the group, sighing in relief. No one else asked about my "mystery man" as the reunion continued and once it was over I quickly headed home, burying myself in self-pity.

* * *

It would have never occurred to me that I would be waking up to pounding on my flat door when I went to sleep the night before. Still half asleep I walked out of the bed to open the door, only to be pushed back inside, the door closing behind someone standing before me. I was wide awake then when I looked up to see a very handsome man staring down at me.

"Hermione Granger."

My eyes widened in surprise and I gasped, I must be dreaming. I took a step back as I continued to stare. Draco Malfoy was standing inside my flat. I wanted to scream, wanted to call for help, but all I managed to do was start at him.

"W-why are you here?" I asked when some sense came back into me. He smiled then, showing his very white and very straight set of teeth. I don't think I have ever seen him smile.

If I said before that he was handsome, I had obviously not been awake. He was magnificent, from head to toe, like one of those heroes you read about in romance books. Tall, maybe 6'1 or 6'2. He filled up the suit he wore, which meant he was well built. And his eyes, his eyes were like a wolf's, gray and cool, as if he could see into your very soul.

"Well?" I whisper.

"I hear that you are my wife; for the moment." I stared at him.

"You? You're my husband?" The last was whispered in a shaky voice.

"At your service Madame."

"I must be dreaming," I said quietly and turning away from him, making my way to the couch. I must be dreaming.

It had only been a week. _One week_ since I had called the private line, asking for a husband. Maybe I was acting too desperate, or maybe my imagination had run away with me the night I had returned from the family reunion. I was not about to believe that the _husband_ I had supposedly hired was standing inside my living room. And it was Draco Malfoy. What was he doing in Muggle London?

"You're not dreaming _Hermione_."

I whirl around to face him, and this time I am standing very close, too close for comfort. "W-what do you want?"

He raised an eyebrow leaning down so that our noses almost touched, "What do _you_ want?"

I shake my head, "N-nothing. Who are you?"

He sighed, pulling back to take out a pack of cigarettes, but before he could take one out I snatched it away from him.

"You can't smoke in my apartment," I say, forgetting why he was standing in my apartment and what was happening.

It was his turn to stare at me, and then his firm lips twist upward and he began to chuckle. He was laughing at me!

I frowned, "What are you laughing at?"

"You're still the same as you were during Hogwarts."

My frown increased, "What do you mean?"

He ignored my question, and instead he took his pack of cigarettes back, "If I can't smoke inside your apartment, we're going outside for a walk."

And before I could protest or process the fact that Malfoy listened to me, he left me to stare at his back as he opened my apartment door and walked off. There must have been something in my food the night before, I told myself, as I headed into my room to change into a pair of jeans and sweatshirt to follow him outside. Why else would I be talking to Draco Malfoy inside my living room and now following him outside?

He stood on the sidewalk waiting for me, a cigarette already lit. As soon as I step onto the sidewalk he began to walk across the street toward the park across from the apartment building. I sighed and hurried after him.

"Why are you here?" I ask again, even though I already knew the answer.

He looked down at me with another raised brow, "You already know why I'm here."

We had stopped to sit on an empty bench underneath the shade of the trees.

"I was only joking when I called in asking—asking for a .."

"Husband." He supplied.

I nodded, my hands twisting on my lap, my eyes staring straight ahead.

"And I was only joking when I called asking for a wife."

That made me turn to look at him. He was looking at me, his gaze sharp and observant.

"A year and a day."

I stared at him, startled. "What?"

"Let's do it, what is there to lose?"

I _must_ be hearing things. "What?"

"For a year and a day you have a husband."

I really must be hearing things.

"A year and a day?" I hear myself whisper.

He nodded, "That's what the ad said."

"But, why? You know who I am. Hermione Granger, the mudblood war hero."

"I know who you are and I don't care about your blood status. You get your husband and I get my wife."

I remained silent, still staring at him as if he had just sprouted wings.

"How about it?"

I remained still, "Why a year and a day?" I asked, kicking myself in the arse for asking the stupidest at the moment.

"I was wondering that myself," He said, the amusement back in his eyes, "But then again I've got some Scottish blood in me somewhere, and a year and a day seems reasonable."

"Oh." I frowned, "but I was hiring a husband."

"And I was hiring a wife, but I guess they threw us two together."

I nodded and then shook my head, "I don't have £500,000."

He threw back his head and laughed. I could only stare. Did he always laugh like this before.

"You really haven't changed have you? I had expected to see you a little different when I knocked on your apartment door," he said as he smiled at me and then, without any warning, leaned down to tap the tip of my nose with his finger. "What say you, _wife_?"

"Yes," I said before I could stop myself, blinking up at him in wonderment.

"Good. I'll see you at six then." He said and stood up to leave me seated on the bench. I stared after him; he turned back to wave, and then walked away without another glance.

_Did I just say I'll be Draco Malfoy's wife?_

_

* * *

AN: I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02

He was not coming.

I looked at the clock hanging in my living room; it was already seven. I must have really been dreaming desperate dreams for a man in my life. But here I sat in my living room couch, waiting for someone who was not coming. I sighed and took off my shoes, sitting back into the armchair.

"So much for hoping," I said to myself with a pathetic laugh. It was Malfoy for Merlin-sakes. Like he or anyone would want to marry me anyways.

Just when I was about to close my eyes a knock came at the door. I wondered who it was as I hurried to go open it. I almost tripped on my feet when I opened the door and stared up at him.

"Sorry I'm late. The meeting took longer than I should.." He stopped mid-sentence and stared at me, seeing me for the first time.

I was shocked to hear him say sorry; especially to me. But I was angry and disappointed in myself for believing him and it must have shown on my face, because the next thing I knew, his lips were touching mine. I froze, I could hardly breathe. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I swear I could hear music somewhere in the background.

When I finally worked up the strength to push him away he was grinning down at me with that light of amusement in his eyes. I decided then and there that I did not give a damn about the stupid agreement we had made earlier. Who cared if I was single all my life? I did not need a man for me to worry about, or for me to have headaches over if it was going to Draco Malfoy.

"Get out of my apartment," I all but shouted at him, wiping the grin off his handsome face.

"Hermione," He reached out a hand to me, but I slapped it away.

"I did not give you permission to touch me." I snapped.

He stared at me for a long second and then burst out laughing. My blood raced and my face burned with anger and embarrassment.

"Get out!" This time I did shout it, drawing curious stares from my neighbors in the apartment building, as they watched us from where we stood in the doorway.

"Hermione," He reached out again, and this time I could not slap his hands away. His grip on my arm almost hurt and the amusement in his eyes were replaces with cold ice.

"I change my mind." I told him tight lipped.

A frown formed on his forehead.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

We both turned to look at the small crowd gathered outside of my apartment door. I blinked, my anger forgotten. I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could get a word out..

"Hermione and I are having our first fight. She's very sensitive these days."

"_What_?" I must have said it at about the same time everyone else that gathered outside the apartment said the one word.

"I'm Draco, Hermione's husband."

There was a long silence and then the small crowd burst out with excitement, throwing hugs and congratulations at us. And all the while I could only watch in a silent daze. After the crowd disappeared and I was ushered into my apartment with the door firmly closed behind us, I heard him curse under his breath and then felt his stare.

"You told them that we—that I- ?" I blinked at him and then frowned, "I need to lay down."

I left him standing by the door to go and sit on the couch. He followed me and came to stand by my side.

"We need to talk Hermione."

I nodded, we definitely needed to talk. "I'm sorry about yelling, but the whole day has been-?"

He nodded in understanding, taking a seat next to me.

"I don't know anything about you. I don't know why you're here." I said in a quiet voice.

He chuckled, "I'm twenty six. I own my own business. I went to Hogwarts with you for seven years. I was a rightful ass back then but I've changed. I've been living in the Muggle world for the past 5 years. I've never been married before. I like to travel. I love art and appreciate beauty. I dislike people who budge into my business and people who interrupt me."

I stared at him again; it seemed I was always staring at him for one reason or another. Did he really change?

He had stopped to look at me, "What about you? What have you been up to after Hogwarts?"

"Well I'm twenty five. Unemployed at the moment and I've also never been married before. I would love to travel, but have never had the opportunity. I do like art, but I prefer the history of it. I like to read and like late night movies and slow music. I dislike eating mushrooms, and I dislike people who show off."

He smiled, holding back a laugh.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Now we plan out a story about how we met, fell in love, and married."

My mind went blank.

"Let's keep things as close to the truth as possible, agreed?"

I nodded. Would anyone believe us?

"We met in the park, the one across from your apartment building were we talked yesterday."

The park. I nodded.

"We bumped into each other and began to talk. We hit it off right away and were attracted to one another. We had a whirlwind romance and decided to get married because we believed we were both in love."

I nodded, seeing everything happening within my head. Would people really believe this?

"We've been dating for a month been married for a week, April 5th, Saturday. We got a special license and was married by the judge in a small ceremony. The Muggle way. Our witnesses being the judge himself, a police officer, and a friend of mine."

"What did I wear?" I asked.

He grinned, "What did you wear?"

I smiled, "A neat white dress, with a small bouquet of white lilies."

"You like lilies." He said.

"How did you know?"

"You smell like them and you just mentioned lilies at our wedding."

"Why did we secretly get married?"

"Why did we?"

"Because we knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together and couldn't wait but I was scared of what others would think of us since we were enemies?"

"I think that would work."

"Can I ask a question?" I asked after we both became silent with thought.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are we really getting married?" I whispered, afraid someone would overhear us.

He smirked his smirk of amusement, "I've already called for a special license that dates back to the 5th of this month, and I've already asked my friend to witness the wedding. All we have to do is sign the papers."

"Well," I said as I sat back on the couch, "You don't do anything by half measures, do you?"

"No. I'm a Malfoy. If I want something done, it will be done."

"Tell me, what company do you own?"

I saw the mischief in his eyes when he answered, "I thought you would have already known or at least gone and looked me up after I left you this morning."

I frowned at him, "I was too busy trying to get over the fact that Draco Malfoy was going to be my husband. And I haven't been in the Wizarding world for quite some time now."

He grinned, a lopsided grin, "Its Star Incorporations in the Muggle world, a branch or Malfoy Inc. I hope you've heard of it."

I stared at him, my mouth gaping open. Wasn't Star Inc. one of the largest shipping investment? When did he become so successful in the Muggle world? Why didn't I know it was his?

My mind was running. I laughed; I could not help it, and laughed. Either in hysteria or in mirth, I could not tell. I shook my head, "You must be joking, right?" I added when he made no change in his somber expression. I shook my head again, faster this time, getting onto my feet to pace around my living room floor.

"No, you can't be the owner of Star Inc. It's a Muggle company. You don't like muggles. And why are you here in the Muggle world? You shouldn't be here. You don't need to marry me. You have dozens, _hundreds_, of women that aren't Mudbloods who would love to fall at your feet if you asked them to." I stopped to look at him; nothing in his facial expression gave anything away. "This is a joke isn't it. I thought you said you changed. Is this for revenge?" I laughed once more, "Why would you want to get married to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you in the Muggle world jobless? Shouldn't you be running for Minister of Magic?"

"I've lost part of my magic after the war."

There was a dead silence.

Was it worry or shock or even pity that was etched on his face for a mere second before it was expressionless again. "My mother remarried to a Muggle-born after the war and brought me to the Muggle world with her. I became adapt to this world and enjoy it so I go back and forth. My family has been pressuring me for a couple of years now. Saying I need to get married and have a wife help out at home etc."

"But, why did you.."

"I needed someone to marry me for a certain amount of time, and then get a divorce without any hassle. I figured, 'why not hire one?' So I answered an ad I saw, and then got a call with your name and address. I really didn't know it was you when I was answering the ad."

I blinked at him.

"That's it? You didn't even know how I looked like, what personality I had, and you just decided you were going to come here and marry me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "What about you? You put your name in an ad looking for a husband; would you have hired the first guy that answered the ad?" He smiled at me, making me want to frown again.

His smile faded as he stared at me, "I hope you aren't going to change your mind just because I'm Draco Malfoy."

I sighed, what had my lie grown into?

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 03

I was standing in front of the judge, exchanging vows with a former enemy. Odd, that I felt happy being a fraud, but I wasn't really going to lie to my relatives and friends. I really was getting married. The only thing I was leaving out was that I did not love my husband and that we would be getting a divorce after a year.

"You may kiss your bride, if you please Mr. Malfoy."

I blinked up at my new husband, giving him a dazed look. He leaned down and softly touched his lips to mine, a chaste kiss, nothing more. He stepped back, giving me a stiff smile. Gone was the amusement in his eyes, gone was the laughter and mischief in his movements, this was Draco Malfoy.

When we stepped out of the courthouse I was ushered into a car, Malfoy coming to sit beside me in silence. I did not ask him where we were going, or how long it was going to take. The sun was setting, and I was tired. I set my small bouquet of lilies aside and leaned my head back to close my eyes, and soon I was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was no longer in the car, but sleeping in a giant bed. I quickly got out of bed and looked around at the room. Not my room, that was for sure. The expensive furniture, the canopy bed, the white walls, the paintings; this was definitely not my room. I walked over to look out the open window and stopped short to gasp. It was like I was standing inside a story book or movie. The scene before me spread out into the horizon, the lush green hills and the tall trees falling in to meet the sand and vast sea that glistened in the early morning sun. It was too perfect a scene that for a second I thought I was in a dream. I thought I was standing in my tower of a magical castle, staring out at forever after.

"You're up."

I turned around, startled, to find Malfoy watching me. He had just gotten out of the shower, his hair still dripped water, a towel was thrown over one shoulder, leaving his chest bare, and the only article of clothing he had on was a pair of gray slacks. I gasped and turned around, facing the window with my eyes closed tight, but to turn back and face him with a frown when he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head, but continued to laugh as he moved away from where he stood by the adjoining bathroom and into the room.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you get mad easily?"

"I do not."

He only smiled as he moved over to open a door, opening to a walk-in closet.

"You've had me on edge the last two days, that's why," I mumbled as I walked past him and into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind me as his chuckle filled the room.

When I came out of the bathroom he was gone, so I took the liberty to look around the giant house, room after room after room. The house was bigger than any home I had ever been in and soon I found myself somewhat lost. Maybe I should have stayed inside the room for Malfoy to come back, but just as I was beginning to think that, I opened another door and walked into a sun filled room. The windows inside the room dwarfed the walls, opening into the same landscape I was so enthralled in when I had looked outside the bedroom window. Slowly I made my way to the window and just stared out, sighing in the delight of seeing something so beautiful.

"Having fun?"

I turned around to find Malfoy, one side leaned up against the door, his arms crosses and one eyebrow raised up in question. He had pulled on a long sleeved shirt to go with his slacks, but still barefoot.

"It's beautiful here." I said, turning back to look out the window.

"My grandfather knew he was going to buy the land when he stood on top of the hill just over there." He pointed out, "It's been in the family ever since. My grandfather gave it to me on my twentieth birthday, this is Summer's Bluff." He finished, waving his hand to indicate the house.

I nodded, my taking in everything from the scene to the room.

"Come one, I've been holding breakfast for you." He said and turned to walk away.

Once breakfast was finished I wondered how the rest of my first day, out of the 366 days, was going to go.

"When are we telling our families?" I asked following him into his study.

"My parents are going to be here later, so we'll break the news to them first." He said with no with no worry at all.

"Your parents? Coming here? Today?" I felt my world falling.

He laughed at my expression and shook his head.

"Yeah. Today."

"But—we—what am I going to do?" I whispered, taking a seat across from him.

"Just be yourself. My mother will love you."

I nodded, only half listening to what he was saying. Would Narcissa Black really like me?

"I think I should call my parents to let them know about us and about where I am." I said after getting over my nervous shock.

He nodded, not looking up from whatever work he was working on. I sighed and walked over to where the phone sat on his desk, picking it up I dialed home.

"Hello?" The voice was filled with worry.

"Mum."

"Where are you? You've been gone for the whole night! Do you know how worried we are?"

I covered the mouth piece and walked out of the study, Malfoy did not notice.

"I'm fine."

"Fine! Where is she!" I heard my dad yell from the background.

I sighed, "I'm fine. I'm with my husband."

There was a long pause and then, "What?"

"I got married." I said.

"Married?" My mum repeated in shock and then again, "Married!"

I nodded, then, "Yes."

There was a sniffle on the other line and then my dad's, "What!"

"My little Mya, married," my mother gave a dreamy sigh.

I could picture her, standing with the receiver to her ear, grinning like a fool while my dad stared at her in shocked silence.

"Mum?"

"Who is the young man?" It was dad, "I want to meet him. He didn't even ask for my permission! What does he do? How old is he? Hermione?"

I sighed again, "Dad."

"I want to meet this young man."

"As soon as we get back."

"What do you mean 'as soon as we get back'? Where are you?"

"At his, our, home; a few miles out of the city."

"I don't like this Hermione. You're not one to do things on impulse or without telling us first."

"Daddy," I paused, "I'm in love." I lied; it was the only thing I could say to make my dad stop his questions and demands.

There was another long pause from the other end, "I want to see your young man. And as soon as you get back."

A grin broke out, "Yes Daddy."

"We love you sweetheart," He spoke quietly and then I heard the hesitation in his voice as he added, "Are you happy?"

Another lie, "Yes Daddy."

* * *

_AN: Short chapter but thanks for reading! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 04

The lies were beginning to become easier to bare, but it did not make the nervousness go away when I sat waiting for Malfoy's parents to burst into the living room any second now.

The French doors leading into the living room opened, making me jump up from where I sat on the long sofa. Malfoy walked in and came to stand by my side, an arm going around me in a casual and 'loving' embrace. When I looked away from Malfoy's casual smile, I looked straight into Lucas Star's set of pale blue eyes and held my breath.

"You're scaring her, Lucas."

I could feel, to the roots of my hair, myself turning a thousand shades of red as I looked away from him. There was a soft feminine chuckle, making me look over to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen standing before me, one arm hooped through her husband's. Her smile was warm and full of affection as she stepped away from her husband to come over and take my hands into hers.

"You're Hermione." She said, and I could only nod as I continued to stare at her wondering if she was going to hex me for marrying her precious son.

Her smile broadened and before I could even blink I was in her arms.

"Thank you." She said to me, before pulling back, one hand still holding mine.

I looked at her, confused. She winked and looked over at her son. And I knew then that if I could love someone as much as I love my mum, it would be Narcissa Star _née Black, no questions, just plain acceptance. It was strange how I could like her after all those years of prejudice and her son making my life miserable. _

"So, were you ever going to tell us that you finally settled down?" Narcissa asked her son.

"Obviously not," Lucas said as he came up to stare down at me.

I stared back at him, wishing I was taller than my five two so that I did not have to look up so high, and the then Lucas Star did something that made me blush, he threw back his head and laughed, then turning to Malfoy he grinned, "I see why you decided to marry her."

At the end of the lunch hour I had acquired a new name and knowledge of who they really were. Narcissa had married Lucas Star right after the war when Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to death. Narcissa took Draco with her to live with Lucas in the Muggle world. Lucas also had kids of this own; three sons and one daughter. Draco surprisingly got along with them quite well and was close with them. With their physical appearances being so similar no one ever doubted that they weren't siblings in the outside world.

When his parent's left, I was left envying them and their relationship. They loved each other. With every look they gave with every little touch and every little smile. I wondered if I could ever have that kind of relationship with my husband, and then I looked up at Malfoy and realized that this was all just an illusion. Illusions, where no emotions were involved; there are not real tears or smiles, it was all made up from our minds.

Slowly I withdrew my hand from his as his parents car drove out of view, and walked back into the house with a deep thought. I should not have been so impulsive. There were limits to everything, and there had to be a limit in our so called 'relationship'. I went up to his study and found a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write. An hour later I went in search for Malfoy and found him sitting outside in the back patio, reading a book.

"Here." I handed him the piece of paper.

He looked at me with a gleam of laughter in his eyes, but kept it to himself and began to scan the paper. I watched as his face closed up, I could no longer read what he was thinking. When he looked up his grey eyes pierced me with a steady look, but he gave away nothing.

"So you've decided to draw up the terms for our marriage."

I nodded, unable to find my voice.

"Is this all?" He asked, looking back at the paper in his hand with a carefree glance.

I nodded.

"An hour you were gone, and you thought of only three things?"

I began to frown, "What would have come up with?"

Actually, there were hundreds of things I wanted to put onto the piece of paper, but convinced myself not to, because maybe I was asking too much out of him. His face changed, a grin breaking out as he shrugged and began to read the three terms I had scratched onto the paper.

_#1. Lie no more than is necessary to family and friends about the agreement._

_#2. No one is to know about the agreement._

_#3. Respect each other's privacy. _

He glanced up at me with a smile, "Anything else?"

I was staring at him so hard that for a second I did not hear him ask his question. Was there anything else? No. I began to shake my head 'no' then nodded my head 'yes' when something suddenly crossed my mind.

"What is it?" He asked.

How should I put it into words, and as I was thinking about it I could feel my face heating up. I wanted to groan and wished _that_ specific thought had not crossed my mind.

"Well?"

"We shouldn't sleep with each other." I blurted out before I lost my nerve not to.

He stared at me and then grinned, the grin turned into soft chuckles that lead to a burst of laughter. I could feel my face burning red with embarrassment, I wanted to run and flea, but that would give him too much stratification in seeing me run scared just through the mention of sleeping together. That was what husbands and wives did, right?

So I stood there, waiting for him to stop laughing, glaring daggers into him. When he did sober up and stopped his laughing he shook his head, unbelievingly, and grinned up at me.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all." I said, ready to jump on him and strangle him to death.

He got up and handed me the piece of paper.

"I'm hungry, want to go out for dinner?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him, still frowning. How could he change the subject so easily?

"I'm hungry." He said, taking the paper from my hand and settling it behind him on the desk.

My gaze followed the piece of paper.

"Hermione."

I looked up at him and then without another word he put his hands on my waist and picked me up, _picked me up_, from where I was standing and headed out of the room. I did not know what to think. I did not know anything but the feel of being so close to him, and the smell of him; fresh soap and the outside. His arms were strong, but gentle as he slowly lowered me down onto the floor on my own two feet. Still feeling a little stunned I took a step back away from him.

"I can walk." I said blinking up at him.

"Really? Well, you weren't walking fast enough. Come on, Tinkerbelle I know just the place." He said and was out the door before I could even blink.

_Tinkerbelle?_

I rushed out after him frowning. "Stop calling me that."

He grinned at my expression. "I think the name suits you. I can't believe Father was the one who thought of it though." He said as after-thought as he opened the passenger seat of a silver Jaguar for me, "You're so small and weight no more than a child."

I glared at him and he had the nerve to smile back.

When I was seated with the seatbelt on and he had started the engine I had a quick reminder of who I had married. He just had to drive one of these really expensive and very male cars and all I could do was sit there like an idiot and stare at the leather seats and gadgets and everything that shouted _expensive_.

"Stop that."

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"You look as if you're about to run like a startled doe."

I stared at him, watched him, as his face turned away from mine and continued to look straight ahead as he drove.

"I'm not going to eat you, and neither is anyone else."

I looked down at my hands, clenched together on my lap. There was a long silence.

"Your parents are really nice."

The cool look on his face began to evaporate and a smile tugged at the ends of his mouth.

"I'm sure my Mother is going to be talking about you to every willing person who'll sit long enough with her until the party."

"Party?"

"In two weeks there's going to be a little, shall we say, house warming party for the bride and groom."

"W-what? But-?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing big. Just the family and a couple of close family friends, that's all."

I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Did I tell you that I'm the wallflower of my family? I don't mingle well with people, especially if they're strangers."

He laughed. "You're Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts and one third of the Golden Trio and you're saying you're a wallflower?" He shook his head and chuckled some more. "Speaking of which whatever happened to Potter and the Weasel?"

"It's Weasley. After I lost my magic from the trauma of the war I came to live with my parents again while Harry and Ron stayed and became Aurors. They both got married and had kids being busy and me being the Muggle world trying to keep myself busy, we lost contact after awhile and never thought to go back to them." I said briefly not wanting to go further into detail.

"Well, you'll do fine with my family."

I could hear the amusement in his voice and groaned all the louder but was thankful that he didn't probe any further.

* * *

_AN: One more chapter for the evening. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I've decided not to write in the first-person pov. Its hard trying to get everyone's feeling in. _

* * *

CHAPTER 05

Her first week of marriage went by before she had any time to think. The day after the meeting with his parents, all her things were moved into Summer's Bluff. The third day he had left her to her own devices while he went to finish some business dealings out of the country. On the fourth day they got into an argument over the phone about going to meet her parents. The fifth day proved to be the worst when he did not arrive home, as he had promised and missed the dinner with her parents.

And when he got home late at night on the sixth day he found the house empty.

"Hello?" She asked with sleep in her voice.

"Where the hell are you?" The angry voice shouted into her ears, waking her from her sleepy state.

"Malfoy?"

"Who else?"

She grimaced, "What do you want?"

"Why aren't you here?"

"You're back?" Stupid question to ask, she thought a second after she asked.

"Yes. And why aren't you here?"

She did not answer.

"Well?"

"_Well_?" She asked in disbelief. "You ignorant ass! You didn't bother to call, didn't bother to let me know you were going to leave me to face my parents alone and you expect me to be there waiting for you? I don't care what you want to say and I don't care what excuse you have! I don't want to listen to it! You promised me we would have dinner with my parents and explain everything and then you never show up. Well, here is something; you can go an find yourself another wife!"

She shouted into the phone and hung up, a satisfied smile on her face. But just as she was about to go back to sleep the phone rang again, and without thinking she answered it.

"I'm coming to pick you up."

"W-what?" The other line was dead before she had time to think. He could not have been coming for her! He did not even know where she was!

But, true to his words, an hour later there was a knock on her parent's door. After his announcement she had been in shock, but had gotten up to go and wait in her parent's living room, just in case he really was coming. She jumped at the first knocking and then hurried to the door, and without even looking out of the peep-hole she opened the door.

A scowling Malfoy stood before her, drenched in rain.

"Oh!" Someone gasped from the hallway.

Hermione turned around to see her parents standing behind her, all staring at the rain soaked man standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I missed the dinner. One of my employees was in an accident and I did not have time to call home to let Hermione know that I would not make it."

"Oh, that's understandable. You had pressing business to attend to. Besides, we can have dinner anytime." Mrs. Granger said with a smile to Draco.

Hermione bit her bottom lip; he was already charming her mother with his smooth voice and innocent smile.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Well, it's late. Why don't you stay the night with us and then you and Hermione can go home on the morrow?" Mrs. Granger said as she looked from Draco to Hermione with a charming smile.

"Thank you."

"No." They said at the same time.

"What Hermione means," Malfoy began, giving Hermione a challenging look, "Is that we would be happy to stay and then return in the morning."

She almost let out a sigh of defeat when her mother beamed at them and hurried to find an extra pair of pajamas for her son-in-law.

"Tinkerbelle."

She slept on the far side, on one side of the bed, while he took up the other half.

"Go to sleep, I'm tired." She said, not wanting to talk to him at the moment.

The bed shifted and she was rolled onto her back with Malfoy's frame over her, his grey eyes boring down at her.

"W-what are you doing? We agreed not to—"

"Would you shut up and listen to me for a minute?"

She closed her mouth and moved her hands to come up and clench the neck of her sleeping gown together, dividing the space between them. He stared down at her with something in his eyes, then slowly he moved back to sit beside her, one hand ran through his hair as he looked away.

"I'm sorry." He said after a while of silence.

She said nothing, sensing that there was more to be said and that for Malfoy it was harder to say 'sorry' and 'please'.

"One of the crew members on one of my ships fell off the plank and was rushed to the hospital. I had to inform his family and take care of the media, so I got detained and forgot about the dinner."

She remained silent, and he thought she would remain so, but she slowly sat up and reached out to lightly touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"So," he turned to smile at her, the strain in his voice gone, "Still up to being my wife?"

She frowned at him, pulling her hand away.

"I'll call next time if something comes up."

She continues to look at him with doubt.

"Hermione."

"Oh, alright. Now can we go to sleep?" She said and flopped down onto her pillow, rolling to her side so that her back was to him again. He grinned with triumph then settled back down to lay beside her.

"Tinkerbelle."

There was no answer.

"Hermione."

He heard her sigh in irritation and could not help but chuckle.

"What?"

"Goodnight."

"Mmm." Came a soft mumble from the small form beside him.

He stared up at the dark ceiling, listening to her slow even breaths. When he was sure she was sleeping he turned to his side of the bed and closed his eyes, and for the first time in weeks he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Waking up was one of the things she dragged doing when she was up late the night before, but light shone into the room, and an internal clock in her mind was set to wake her up even if she did not want to. Gradually she shifted her body to the other side, away from the light and snuggled into the warmth waiting for her there. She smiled contently and listened to the soft beating of a heart, letting its even rhythm carry her back to her dreams. Then just as suddenly as she was drifting she jolted awake, sitting up from the bed, causing a hiss of pain to come from beneath her. Her eyes widened as she stared down at her husband, she looked at him as if asking how he had found his way to her side of her bed without her knowing it.

When he stopped rubbing his chin to glare at her, she turned a bright shade of pink and jumped out of bed before either of them could say anything to the other. This, he thought as he watched her scramble into the closet for clothes before running into the adjoined bathroom, was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and Please Review. _

_I will be replying to the reviews that people have sent me later tonight so I hope to answer any questions you've had._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 06

The smell of coffee drifted into her room, waking her up from her slumber. Slowly she turned to look at her alarm clock; 8AM.

"Shit."

Almost falling out of bed she hurried to the closet, pulling out a pair of shorts and t-shirt before running to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she walked down into the kitchen of her new home, to find her husband already gone.

Sighing she took a seat at the empty kitchen. It was not her fault she had been up the whole night; she thought. She was not a late riser she had gotten up at 6AM every morning to cook breakfast since she was twelve.

Maybe I should stop staying up so late. But I only wait for him to come back home.

How can he come home at one in the morning and then get up at seven in the morning to go to work again? Slowly she got up and walked over to the refrigerator door, and just as she was about to open it she spotted a note had had left behind.

_Tinkerbelle,_

_Breakfast is in the microwave._

_I'll be home late today, so don't wait up._

_D._

Another day by herself, she thought as she put the note in her pocket. Was this what married women did all day? Just sit and do nothing? Not that she had done anything with her time as a single woman either. _I really have to find a job_.

After a small breakfast she went out to the backyard and found a gardening shed. Prying the door open she found all the tools needed to start a garden, and with nothing more to do than just sit around she began to make herself a garden in a little back corner of the house.

* * *

"Malfoy?"

He looked up from reading the paper.

"I'm getting a job."

He stared at her, considering her words for a second and then shrugged, "If you wanted to find something to do—"

"I have found something to do, but it's not enough. I went into town today and found a little bookstore that the owner was selling off and bought it with my savings."

He frowned at her.

"I love books, you know that, and I finally found a job that I can enjoy."

"Do you know the first think about managing a place by yourself?"

"Some. I did a minor in Business, so I don't think it'll be too hard, and anyway we all start somewhere right? The store is in a very neat neighborhood and it's really amazing once you step inside."

"Alright Tinkerbelle."

"Thank you, Malfoy." And before she knew what she was doing she was up and out of her seat hugging him, surprising them both.

Pulling back Hermione blushed, "Sorry, I got over excited."

Malfoy shrugged as she sat deeper into his chair; both feeling awkward. When the phone rang Hermione jumped, startled, and then rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" She turned back to look at Malfoy, who raised an eyebrow up in question.

"Yes. Tonight? I'll have to ask Draco, he might have another meeting later on today. Okay. Bye. Love you too." Hanging up the phone she walked back to the table.

"Your mum?"

"Yeah."

"What did she ask?"

"If we could join my parents for dinner tonight."

"When?"

"Seven."

He looked at his watch.

"I'll pick you up at half past six."

"Are you sure?"

"I missed the first dinner. I won't miss this one."

"Thanks."

"Hey, we're in this together, remember?"

She managed to give him a smile. "I should tell you that my Dad will ask you a lot of questions. You being my first—" she stopped herself.

"Hmm?"

"Dad will just ask a lot of questions. He didn't get to ask you anything the last time we were there, but I'm one hundred percent positive that he's going to corner you in a room and—"

"Tinkerbelle, you're getting to anxious." He said giving her a pat on the head, "well, I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye." She watched as he hurried out of the house and sighed.

* * *

"Here."

"What is it?"

Malfoy handed her a small velvet box. Opening it Hermione gasped and closed it with a snap.

"I can't!"

"We're married. We're expected to wear wedding bands."

"But they're so—beautiful."

"So then, put it on."

Slowly Hermione opened the small box and took out the bigger of the two platinum wedding bands. The ring was made of tapered baguettes separated by marquise shaped diamonds set in a prong setting.

"Here, let me." Malfoy took the ring out of her fingers, taking her left hand into his.

"Wait! I'll put it on myself—that way—"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You think it's too intimate if I put the ring on your finger?"

She nodded. But he ignored her and slipped the platinum wedding band onto her fourth finger; if fit snuggly, as if it were made just for her. She stared at her hand, looking at it as if it were part of her body that she had now just discovered.

Malfoy took the small box from her and took the other ring, slipping it onto his finger himself. "There. Now we're married." He said smiling at her.

She gave him a hesitant smile and stared down at the ring on her finger, feeling at a loss for words to explain the emotions riding through her.

When they pulled up to her parents house Hermione stared in disbelief.

"Oh no."

"What?"

She sank deeper into her seat. "I'm going to kill my Mum." She groaned.

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing more. When they got out of the car Hermione grabbed Malfoy by the arms and looked up at him, almost desperately.

"My Mum invited most of the family over," she whispered urgently up at him.

"And?"

"And? I can't face all of them yet! And they're going to overwhelm me with the questions and—and—I don't think I can do it."

He lifted his eyebrow again and then leaned down so that he could whisper into her ear. "I'm here too, remember? You'll be fine."

"We're newly-weds. We're supposed to be 'in love' with each other I—"

His lips descended upon hers, touching lightly once and then twice, making her world whirl with color.

"The love birds are here!" Someone shouted from the house, breaking through to her conscience and making him lift his lips from hers.

Hermione blinked up at her husband, her fingers coming up to lightly touch her mouth as if she did not know she had lips. Malfoy's eyes twinkled with mischief as he stared down at her.

"Hermione!"

She had no time to react, in the next few seconds she was hugged and kissed and passed around like a new born baby. When she was finally on her own two feet again the questions began.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, you sure did get a nice one, didn't you?"

"Where did you say you met him again?"

"Wow! Look at that right! How much did it cost?"

She started to panic and then steady hands came to rest on her shoulders, supporting her. She almost sagged to her knees in relief.

"Everyone, this is my husband, Draco." She was surprised her voice didn't crack. "Draco, this is—everyone."

There was another burst of welcomes, everyone wanting to get a good look at her husband.

"Jean."

The crowd of cousins and well wishers slowly departed, making their ways back into the house, with quiet looks.

"Bradley?"

Hermione took a step forward; Malfoy's hands on her shoulders slowly letting her go towards the man who had spoken. She took another step, as if not believing, and ran forward then threw herself into his awaiting arms.

"When did you get back?" She asked, laughing and crying at the same time, inspecting him from head to toe.

"This morning."

"How long are you going to stay?"

"A few days."

Malfoy watched as Hermione laughed, her fear gone, he wondered who the man was that he had made Hermione forget her anxiousness. Watching the other man closely he noted the tailored suit and familiar features of the face.

Turing back to face Malfoy, Hermione smiled over at him, one hand lightly resting on the elbow of the other man. "This is Bradley," She said.

Bradley held out his hand, Malfoy took it. "I'm her older brother."

Malfoy smiled, something inside him sighing in relief at the knowledge. "I'm Draco Star-Malfoy."

"From Star Inc. Yeah, I've heard of you and your family."

"And you're Bradley Granger, the world famous architect."

Bradley grinned, "so you've heard of me too then."

Malfoy shrugged, "Tinkerbelle hasn't had time to talk much about her family, but I know some facts about her from our school days."

"Tinkerbelle?"

Bradley looked from Malfoy to Hermione with a light of amusement in his eyes.

"Ah.. we better get inside. I'm sure Mum and Dad are waiting with everyone else." Hermione turned and headed up the lawn, leaving the two behind in a hurry.

"So Jean didn't tell you about the other half of the Granger family."

"She didn't mention it."

"Leave it to Jean to leave out the _unimportant_ thing in life."

Malfoy watched as Bradley headed across the green lawn and into the house.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it._

_So there are have been a few questions about Hermione's magic if she was going to get it back and why Hermione and Draco got married._

_Well Hermione lost her magic after the war due to serious trauma. When I began writing this story I imagined them living as Muggles. So this story is not going to be about Hermione finding her magic again and Draco helping her get it. It will just be a story about the two of them falling in love. Because of that Harry and Ron and the rest of the gang with not be there. _

_Why they got married? Well everyone around Hermione was getting married and Draco's parents were pressuring him to get married so they did for a year and a day. No strings attached. _

_Here's some background information about Hermione's family: She has a mum and dad and an older brother. Also she has an adopted brother that doesn't live in London but he'll appear later on. She has many cousins and is very close to them. I know in the books she didn't have any siblings but I felt like giving her one._

_Well that's it for now.. next time i'll tell you a little more about Draco._

_Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW._

_If you have any questions please feel free to ask!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 07

It was almost like being home, he mused as he sat back in his chair to observe Hermione with her cousins, who, a few were visiting from Ireland for the weekend.

"Chaos, isn't it?"

He turned to see Hermione's older brother, Bradley, settling down beside him in the empty chair.

"Sounds like home."

"Ah. I forgot that the Stars are also a big family. I believe I met your sister, the artist, when I was last in London for a project."

Malfoy turned to eye him, "You've met Lacy?"

"Don't get defensive. She was interested in the business of creating buildings and sat in one of my meetings. Very bright girl."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at his brother-in-law, but smiled, "Yes, Lacy was always interested in anything that had the slightest thing to do with paint, pencil, or oil."

"So, how did you meet my sister? I heard the gist of it from Mum, and Dad won't say anything until he talks to you, which I find interesting that he hasn't yet found you and cornered you."

He resisted a chuckle, "I went to school with your sister and I bumped into her in the park while out on a walk."

Bradley grinned, "Ah, she loves that park. Sometimes I'll find her out there just walking around, staring aimlessly at nothing."

"She enjoys the outdoors."

There was a quiet silence as they watched Hermione and her female relatives.

"She's been avoiding me ever since we came inside. She's hiding something and she doesn't want me to find out. I don't want her to be hurt, and I know that this is something she decided she should do because she feels she'll be making Mum and Dad and the rest of the relatives proud, and I'm sure they are, you being who you are, but I want to know why so fast? Why did she feel she had to marry you without telling anyone and in such haste?"

"Why do you call her Jean and not Hermione?"

Bradley stared at Malfoy for a long second before answering.

"Why does any older brother call his younger sister by a specific name?"

Malfoy grinned, "Because she dislikes it."

"You haven't answered my question."

"It's better if you ask her that question."

"I see." He was quiet as he turned to face Malfoy, "If you hurt her in anyway, you'll have to answer to her family. We love her more than anything and we don't want to see her hurt."

Malfoy said nothing, just slightly nodded his head as he searched out for Hermione in the crowd.

Hermione watched as her brother sat quietly, speaking with Malfoy, and wished that she could go over there and drag them away from each other. If she knew her brother, and she did, he would be all too happy to petrify Malfoy with his quiet nature, but then again, Malfoy could be petrifying himself so maybe she did not have to worry too much.

"Mya, stop staring at your husband! You've had him all to yourself for the past weeks!"

She turned her attention to her cousins, turning a bright shade of pink.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us he was Draco Malfoy! You just caught yourself one of the richest men in the world!"

"I didn't know he was Draco Star-Malfoy until… until after he had asked me to marry him."

"How romantic!"

"How did he propose?"

"Uhh—at my flat."

There was a gasp of surprise and then laughter.

"And we all thought you were the soul of innocence!"

"I—" She turned a darker shade of pink.

"It's alright Mya. I mean, who in their right mind could resist that?" One of her cousins, one who was happily married with two kids, said looking over her shoulder at Malfoy.

Hermione sighed and followed her cousin's gaze.

"They do make a pair, don't they?" Her Aunt said when she came into the room to join the group.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"I mean your Draco and Bradley."

She studied them; both tall, well built, one had dark hair and eyes as dark as midnight and the other had platinum blonde hair with striking grey eyes like the silver moonlight.

"I envy you Hermione." This coming from a close relative friend with a sigh.

She almost sighed too, but stopped herself. If only this were real, she thought.

* * *

Dinner was bedlam, with all the extra relatives and friends and all of the kids. Hermione watched as Malfoy headed off as Malfoy headed off with a group of kids, from 2 to 10, out back, laughing and fitting right into the family as if he had been doing it for years.

"He's good with kids, huh?"

She turned around to stare at her mum.

"Yes." She turned back to watch Malfoy as he threw the two year old toddler up into the air, catching him as he came back down laughing with glee. Who would've thought that Malfoy was a family person?

"When am I going to see my grandchildren?"

Hermione turned around sharply to stare at her mother, "W-what?"

Mrs. Granger smile, "I plan to know you and Draco are expecting by the end of the year."

Hermione turned a bright shade of pink and turned to walk away.

"Hermione!"

She turned around to glare at her mum, "Why don't you ask Bradley to get married and have kids?"

"Because Bradley likes his bachelor life." Came the reply from beside her.

She jumped and turned around to glare at her brother.

"Well, you're getting married sooner or later, you're the only Granger male in our family, if you remember, and you have to keep the line going."

"I'm only twenty-eight."

"Twenty-eight!" Hermione threw up her hands and stalked away from her brother and mother with a murderous glare.

She could hear her brother's laughter follow her all the way to the kitchen.

"Jean."

"What do you want to know?" She snapped, keeping her back to him as she began to scrub the dishes in the sink.

"You're so jumpy today. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Will you and everyone else stop teasing me as if—as if I was still five?"

There was a silent pause. Slowly Bradley turned Hermione around and hugged her.

"Rough few weeks?"

Hermione sniffed and nodded.

"Are you happy with him?"

Hermione slowly pulled back and forced a smile up at her brother, "I'm happy."

Bradley watched his sister, looking for any hint of a lie in her eyes. "Alright, let me help you these dishes."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her brother. "Bradley Granger? Helping me do the dishes?" What has the world come to?"

Bradley's grin faded to be replaced with a frown, making Hermione laugh as she turned around to being washing the dishes. "Not funny short-stuff."

"You haven't volunteered to help me do dishes since you were a junior in high school."

"We are not going there Mya." He warned.

"And it was only to beg me to say that you were going with me to the library, but really you were going out with that red-head with the long legs."

"Jean."

"And you forgot, you _forgot_ me at the library."

"I didn't forget you. I—"

"Was making out with the red-head in the back seat of Dad's truck. Yes I know."

Anyone who knew Bradley for who he was would have stopped and stared at the blush that stained his cheeks.

"I did come for you later."

"Yeah, when I was already sitting outside on the curb when they kicked me out of the library."

"I did apologize and I made it up to you."

"Doing what?"

"I got you that book you wanted."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

"So, are you still with that blonde?"

"What blonde?"

"O-boy. The blonde who thought she was too good for the family. You brought her home with you for the winter dinner."

"Ah. Angela. Last I heard she was with this artist in Surrey."

"I didn't like her anyways."

"You don't like any of the girls I bring home."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I did like the one who was a nurse. She seemed nice."

"She wanted to go out with me so that my name would be attached to hers."

"Better than all of the others."

"And I'm still surprised you got married without telling me."

Hermione turned off the water and dried her hand with a towel before turning back to face Bradley.

"You don't have to worry big brother. Draco and I are happy."

Bradley sighed and gave in. "Alright, but if he hurts you in any way I'm not going to just sit back and watch."

"I know. I love you Bradley."

"Yeah, yeah." He hugged Hermione, a look of doubt hidden behind his smile.

* * *

There was silence as they began their way back home after all of the goodbyes.

"Did you enjoy seeing your family and friends?"

Hermione nodded a soft smile on her lips. "It was good to see everyone again." She said, then, "my family is very – big on family. I hope they didn't scare you or anything with all of the questions."

Malfoy chuckled softly, "Wait until you meet the rest of my family. They're just as big and loud and nosy."

Hermione grinned, "I love big families."

"So do I."

There was another silent pause.

"Did my father—"

"He had a few words with me," Draco said as he turned to smile at her, "But it seems your brother is harder to win over."

She laughed at his comment and nodded at him. "Bradley and I were always close. I guess he's just being cautious about you and me. Especially since the last boy I date was in—"

Hermione stopped herself, and almost choked on her 'about to be confession' that her last so called _boyfriend_ was Viktor Krum in fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Was in—?" Draco wanted to know.

"He was in the—uh—navy and was gone most of the time. So uh—Bradley just doesn't want to see me get hurt. That's all."

"I see."

Hermione nodded, and sighed in relief. Another lie to the many she had already told. They were only married in name only until the year and day were up, so why tell him? She told herself, but some part of her wanted him to know the truth about her desperation.

"My mum's party is this Saturday. I forgot to ask if you had anything to wear."

"Something to wear?"

"It's one of those suit and tie parties."

"But—but you said that this was just some family and close friends."

"Yeah, some family I haven't seen in a couple of years so- I guess Mum is making it very formal, in lack of not being there for the wedding."

"Oh-boy."

Draco laughed, "Nothing to worry about Tinkerbelle. Just be yourself."

"Yeah, right. Be myself. I'll probably end up in a corner watching like I always do at things like that."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Which reminds me, you never told me about your family."

"What about my family?"

"The famous part."

"Oh. Well, it's not very important, is it?"

"It isn't, but I didn't expect to meet your brother, the architect, your Uncle, the writer/lawyer, or your Aunt, the supermodel. Not to mention your cousin Brenda, the actress, and the other various careers your family has."

"Ah-ha-ha." Hermione turned pink in the cheeks, "I guess I forgot."

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"Can you pass me the pack of cigarettes in the—"

"No."

"Tinkerbelle."

"No. Do you know that you can get lung cancer from smoking? And that you can kill other people from second-hand smoking? Of all things you can learn from the Muggle world, you had to learn this awful habit?"

"I've gone a whole damn week without smoking because you keep on bothering me about it. I need one."

"No." She said and then muttered to herself when he cursed, "I should have that into the paper. 'No Smoking'."

"Right. Do that and I'll make sure everyone knows you snore when you sleep."

Hermione gasped and turned to glare at Draco.

"I. DO. NOT. SNORE."

Malfoy smirked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Really?"

* * *

_AN: Another chapter for today. More about Draco meeting Hermione's family. I'm hoping to get another chapter out today so look out!_

_Thanks for reading again and PLEASE REVIEW! (I want to know what you guys think!)_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 08

Nervous. That was the word that described her right at the moment.

"Are you ready to leave Tinkerbelle?" Malfoy called from outside of her bedroom door.

No. She wanted to say.

"Almost ready!" She said instead as she grabbed her light coat to put it on over her dress.

The door to her bedroom quietly opened as Malfoy poked his head inside, "Done?"

Hermione sighed, "I guess this is as done as I'll ever be." She said and moved to stand before him at the door.

He looked at her, examining her from head to toe with a grin. "Why are you wearing that?"

"What?"

"That coat. It's 75 degrees out there."

Hermione glared at him, "And I'm almost not wearing anything at all."

Malfoy laughed.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this," She mumbled as she pulled the coat tighter around her.

He grinned at her angry stare.

* * *

When they arrived at his parent's house, she stared at the extravagant mansion and began to panic.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"How many people are already here?"

"I'm not sure. But by the looks of all the cars, about twenty or so, why?" He asked as he parked the car before turning to her.

Hermione had turned pale, her eyes opened wide as she stared out the window.

"Hermione." She gave no respone.

"Look at me." He commanded, taking her chin and turning her so that they were eye to eye.

"Just think of them as your family, which they technically are, so stop fretting over how you look or what you're going to do to embarrass yourself. Okay?"

Hermione blinked and then nodded, "Okay."

"You can do this. Piece of cake."

"Yes. I can do this. Piece of cake."

Malfoy smiled and got out of the car. Hermione took in a deep breath and followed suit. Whatever came at her this night, she was going to smile and put on a good act as Malfoy's wife.

Once they entered the mansion a maid hurried to welcome them.

"Mister Malfoy. Miss." She bowed and smiled. "Can I take your coat?"

"My—?" Hermione began to shake her had.

"Let me help you with that petite princesse."

Before she could comprehend his meaning he was helping her take off her coat, revealing the dress she wore underneath it. Without a pause he passed her coat to the maid and taking her hand, leading them toward the sound of voices.

"_Petite princesse?_" Hermione repeated to herself, still unaware of being lead toward the voices. "Now you're calling me your 'little princess'?" She stopped to say with a frown forming.

Malfoy chuckled at her late response, bending down to whisper into her ear. "I have something to tell you." He said.

Hermione glared at him for changing the subject, but sighed and asked, "What?"

"You look beautiful."

Her breath caught as she blinked away the moisture forming in her eyes at his words. No one, but family, had ever said that she was beautiful. And the word coming from Draco Malfoy of all people made her _feel_ beautiful, despite her discomfort.

"Ah! There you two are! Everyone is waiting Draco. Hermione."

Hermione blinked and moved away from Malfoy, turning so that she could give Narcissa a hug and smile.

"Cissa" A second later Lucas Star strode into the hall. "Ah. I see your mother's found you." He said to Draco and then smiled down at Hermione. "Hello Tinkerbelle."

"Hello Mister Star."

Lucas laughed and came forward to take Hermione's hand, "_Mister_ did you say? Am I really that old?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head, "No. I mean—"

Lucas laughed again and looked behind his shoulder at Draco, "She thinks I'm old."

Draco shrugged, "You are old, Old Man."

Lucas lifted an eyebrow at him, "Your mother doesn't think so."

Narcissa gasped and Hermione turned a bright shade of red. Draco and his step-father laughed at their response.

"Alright. Enoguh of this. Come Hermione, let's go and meet the family." Narcissa said as she pried Hermione away from her husband and lead her toward the double doors at the end of the hallway. Draco and Lucas, with the last of their laughter dying away, followed behind with secret smiles.

When they entered the sitting room, it was already filled with people talking, laughing, and smiling.

"Everyone." When Narcissa began to speak, the whole room became silent as every head turned their way. "This is Hermione Malfoy, Draco's wife."

There was a silent pause as all eyes turned to Hermione, looking her up and down, determining who she was. The nerves jumped at her again, making her want to turn around and run as far as her short legs could carry her, but she felt this presence behind her, his hand coming to take on of hers into his. A light squeeze for strength and then he moved them forward, smiling and greeting everyone with the polite smile she had seen him use on Bradley. He did not stop moving them through the crowd until he came into a corner of the sitting room, where a young woman sat alone.

"Lacy."

"Drake!" Lacy jumped into her step-brother's awaiting arms; the somber expression that she had on just a minute ago was gone and replaced with a radiant smile. When Draco finally set her on her feet he turned back to grin at Hermione.

"Tinkerbelle, this is Lacy, my baby sister. Lacy, my wife, Hermione."

Before, Hermione could say a greeting she was enveloped into the same embrace that Draco was.

"It's so good to meet you. Mother has been talking about you for the past week! And Draco called to tell me, but oh! It's so good to see you! I finally have a sister!"

Hermione smile, and then feeling like she understood what Lacy meant by her words, hugged her back all the harder.

"I see I'm no longer needed," Draco teased as he once again took Hermione by her hand, giving her a wink, before kissing Lacy on the cheek.

"I love her already Drake. You never bring a girl like this home." Lacy said, taking Hermione's free hand into hers as they began to walk toward Narcissa and Lucas.

Draco only smiled as the crowd of people watched the three.

"Are all of these your relative?" Hermione asked Lacy.

"Oh no. These are all Daddy's 'business' friends. They were just about to leave. The family isn't here yet."

Hermione managed not to sigh in relief, but Draco felt her tension ease and chuckled. He leaned into her said whispered into her ear. "You thought they were going to eat you alive, didn't you?"

Hermione turned slightly to whisper back. "You could have said something about them just being 'business' friend of your father's. I thought they were your family!"

Draco grinned, "You'll like the Stars a lot better."

"What are you two talking about?" Lacy asked, curious.

"I was telling her that you're the baby of the family and the only girl, so you're spoiled rotten."

Lacy glared at her brother, "Don't listen to him. I am not spoiled." Then leaning so that she could whisper into Hermione's ear, "Did Drake ever tell you about the incident when—"

"Not today Lacy." Draco said as he pulled Hermione into his arms.

Lacy pouted, but then shrugged, "I'll find time to tell about it. Don't you doubt it."

Draco smiled wickedly at his step-sister as Hermione gave him an amused look.

They reached the kitchen of the house and walked through the kitchen out to the back patio, where the small crowd of family was waiting.

"Drake!"

Soon enough they were smothered in kissed and hugs.

"So, the oldest of the brood finally shows his face with his bride."

Hermione had no time to say word or see anyone before the swish of color and feel of kisses on her cheeks. But now was she stood back to wait for introductions she was able to assess them.

A handsome family, if anything, from the youngest; that seemed to about one and tugging at whom she could only guess was his mother's skirt with a shy smile, to the oldest whom she thought may have been either a grandparent or great uncle.

The family was not only handsome, but confident and demanding for attention just by the way they stood. Smiles, grins, and a lift of the Star eyebrow was only the first clue to identify 'who' they were.

"Everyone, my wife, Tinkerbelle."

There was a burst of laughter and then the gleaming of mischief in some eyes as they assessed her in turn.

"That's not her name, is it Uncle Drake?" A little girl came up to Draco, lifting her arms up for him to lift her.

Hermione smiled at the child, "My name is Hermione." She told her, "What's your name?"

The little girl smiled and reached out to touch a strand of her hair.

"I'm Michelle. I like your hair."

Hermione laughed and reached up to touch Michelle's hair in turn then leaned forward and whispered, "You hair is very soft."

Michelle giggled and then reached out both arms to her.

"I'm not good enough for you now?" Draco asked with an attempt at sounding hurt.

There was another giggle as Michelle reached up to kiss her uncle on the cheek, "I like Hermione."

Draco smiled and let her go into Hermione's arms. "It seems you've just won over the hardest member to win over in the family."

Hermione laughed at his joke, but his face did not alter from the seriousness in his tone.

"So, where is my sister-in-law?" Came a sudden voice from behind them.

The family burst into another round of hugs and kisses as Hermione watched. When she finally got a good look at the new arrival she all but gaped. He was almost the exact replica of Draco, from the way he smiled to the way he walked. It was no wonder people thought they were really brothers by blood.

"Declan."

"Draco."

The two walked up to one another and then hugged, both grinning like fools.

"A damn long time since I last saw you little brother."

"You saw me not a month ago when I came to visit." Declan said as he smiled smugly at Draco. "And where is my sister-in-law?" He wanted to know.

"Standing right before you." Draco said and turned back to hold out a hand for her.

Having set Michelle down when the others had rushed to welcome Declan, Hermione swiped a nervous hand down the side of her dress before taking Draco's hand to smile up at her husband's step-brother.

"You never told her that you had a twin?" Declan asked Draco as he watched Hermione with a smile on his tanned features.

"Didn't want her to know another one of me existed." Draco said with a shrug.

Declan ignored his brother and took Hermione's free hand with his, bringing it up to his lips. "You're small." He said, a gleam of laughter in his eyes.

"I would like to think that all of you are just very big." She said, her brows coming together to find some difference in them.

Declan and the rest of the family burst into a friendly laughter. Draco shook his head leaned down to whisper so that only she would hear him.

"Declan is Lucas's son from a previous marriage. We look so much alike people usually think we're twins."

Hermione nodded still watching Declan. She could spot the differences now; Declan's hair was darker and longer, he wasn't as pale as Draco, and he had an almost rakish gleam in his grin while Draco's was carefree.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce her to the rest of the family?" A new voice said, breaking through to her thoughts.

Draco and Declan turned to welcome in the third party with easy going grins and backslaps. The third party looked vaguely familiar until her was introduced to her the third brother, Keith, and then the fourth and youngest brother was introduced as John.

She could only smile and take in all of the names until Lucas and Narcissa drifted into the crowd of relatives. "The guest have all left, so if everyone would like to go inside, dinner will be served."

Draco took her by the hand and led her inside, his step-brothers coming in behind them with Lacy in the center of their conversation.

* * *

Hermione leaned back, her eyes closed as she listened to the soft music floating into the open porch.

"Tired?"

Quickly she opened her eyes and sat up to see Lacy coming outside.

"Sorry."

Lacy shook her head with a chuckle, "Don't apologize for being tired. I know just how you feel. Being in a family where you're the only female, except for mum, can be tiring."

Hermione nodded and then chuckled too, "My family is actually filled with girls, I think we drive my dad and brother mad sometimes."

Lacy laughed as she settled down next to her on the porch swing. "Oh, I'd love to meet your family. So you have one brother?"

Hermione nodded as she smiled, "Yes, Bradley."

Lacy smiled and then her face became solemn, "You said you were a Granger?"

Hermione nodded again and Lacy's face expressed four different emotions before it settled on a frown of concentration.

"You mean, you're brother is Bradley Granger, the architect?"

For the third time Hermione nodded, waiting for some kind of explanation, "Do you know Bradley?"

Lacy's frown deepened and then nodded a 'yes' and the quickly shook her head in a 'no' before she sighed and just stared at Hermione with wide eyes. "Do you mean, you're Jean Granger?" Lacy asked in wonder.

"Yes." Hermione said with a confused nod.

Lacy blushed and covered her mouth with her palm before bursting out with a giggle. "I had the biggest crush on him after reading about him in a magazine."

Hermione stared at her and then she too burst out into a trail of giggles.

"What are you two giggling about?"

They both turned around, stopping their stream of giggles as if caught digging into the cookie jar. Draco leaned against the doorframe, one eyebrow lifted in question.

Lacy turned red and shook her head, "Nothing." She said and rushed inside before Draco could ask any more questions.

Hermione gave up on concealing her giggles and smiled up at Draco. Her came to sit where Lacy had been sitting and leaned his head back.

"Are you tired?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm."

"Your family is very nice. I like your brothers."

Draco smiled, his eyes still closed, "I like them too."

Subconsciously Hermione leaned her head onto Draco's shoulder, closing her eyes as a soft breeze blew around them and the music once again drifted out into the night.

* * *

_AN: So now we meet Draco's family._

_A little background information about Draco's family is that Lucius is dead and Narcissa married Lucas a little after Lucius died. Narcissa brought herself and Draco to live with Lucas in the Muggle world. Lucas treats Draco as if he really is his blood son. Lucas has 4 children from a previous marriage before Narcissa. Draco and them are really close and don't consider themselves as step-siblings and they also treat Narcissa as their real mum. I hope that clarifies somethings. _

_Caroline Turpentine- Thank you for all your reviews that was really sweet of you! My brother left me at the mall once too for a girl! He bought me ice cream cake afterwards so I got over it. _

_Spunkywave77- Thank you for liking my story. Hermione lost more than half her magic. I know Hermione isn't herself without magic so I think I might try to fit that in somewhere in a later chapter but for now she won't be using magic._

_Ae Fond Kiss- Ah I'm glad you're liking the story. I hate waiting for updates of other authors so I'm trying get out as many chapters I can. I hope you have a great rest of the summer!_

_riya'sXrambling- I know they are cute together._

_I don't know about you guys but I love this Draco! I hope you guys like him too!_

_Well thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Also to those who reviewed thank you so much!_

_I hope to hear more from you guys and the rest of the people reading so PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Ask anything you want I'll be delighted to answer!_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 09

Two months went and passed and nothing had changed from their routine. A small breakfast and coffee in the morning and then they both went their separate ways until dinner, which Draco missed most of the time. With the little bookshop and garden out back she more than had her hands full with things to do, and expected nothing more or less from Draco then he being her 'husband' for the time being.

But with each passing day and uneasy feeling kept coming back to make her stop in the middle of work to think about him.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see the teenage boy she had hired to help out at the bookstore. "Jay. Sorry, I was off day dreaming."

He gave her that friendly smile he always had on and came around the counter. "You should close early today; it seems all that nice weather is going to turn bad." He said looking out at the dark clouds through the store window.

"Yes. I think I will close early today. Thanks for helping out today."

He shrugged, "It's paying for my car."

She smiles, "And when are you getting this 'new car'?"

"As soon as I've got enough saved. I got my permit and as soon as I turn 16 I'm getting my license."

"Thanks none-the-less. You can head home, I'm sure you have things to do on a Saturday afternoon, I'll close up."

Jay nodded with a grin, "I'm heading out then Mrs. M."

Hermione nodded and watched as he grabbed his bag before heading off. "Be careful!"

When he was gone she turned the open sign, to close, and began to turn off the lights. She could hear the thunder in the background and the wind had picked up, blowing stronger. Quickly she got her small bag and with one last look around the empty bookstore, locked the doors and headed out to her car.

* * *

Draco hurried into the house in his soaking wet suit. He was surprised to see the house was as dark as it was outside, with the storm raging on, and wondered where Hermione was.

He began to take off his jacket when he remembered that it was only three in the afternoon and she would still be at the bookstore. Cursing he dug out his cell phone and began to call the bookshop, but stopped when he realized he did not know the number. Muffling another curse he started back out the door when he heard the hurricane siren go off in the distance.

* * *

Hermione pulled up into the long driveway and rushed to get inside, only to bump into a solid wall. She would have fallen back out into the rain, but two strong hands shot out to steady her, and as she looked up to meet cool-grey eyes she gasped at the intensity she saw in them.

"Damn it woman! Didn't you watch the news or listen to the radio?"

Before she could answer she was pulled inside, and half carried half dragged up the steps and into her room. Draco rummaged through her closet and pulled out a sweater and a pair of jeans, passing it to her.

"Get changed. Now."

Hermione blinked at him and with shaking hands took the sweater and jeans.

"Tinkerbelle—"

She did not wait for him to say any more as she hurried into the adjoined bathroom to do as he said and change out of her wet clothes.

When she got out she was still shaking from Draco's reaction when he saw her. He was still inside her bedroom, pacing back and forth when she opened the door. A roar of thunder sounded, making her jump.

Draco cursed under his breath when the lights went out, but came toward her. Hermione stepped back before he could touch her. He saw her tremble with an uncertainty in her eyes and he hated himself because he was the one that put it there.

"Hermione—"

Another roar of thunder, a soft cry, and she was in his arms. Her arms were wound tight around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder. He held her against him, a sigh of relief filling him as he buried his face in her soft hair.

* * *

Sometime during the evening they fell asleep, Draco holding Hermione in his arms, as they sat in his dark study; the safest room in the house.

The first thing that woke him was the tingling he felt in his arm. Prying his eyes open the first thought that came into his mind was the time; it must have been late morning, because the light coming in through the study window was already casting a high shadow.

The second thought that came to his mind was that his arm was asleep, but did not want to move because he did not want to disturb the warm body cuddled, half on top and half beside him.

Hermione mumbled something in her sleep and began to move. He sucked in a breath and held it.

Hermione opened her eyes and noticed that she was laying on something soft, yet solid, and it was not her bed. Slowly a vision of the events that had happened the previous day came into mind and she gasped out loud, quickly getting up to stare down at her husband.

"Malfoy?" She whispered.

He groaned and opened one eye to look at her, "What?"

"What are we doing?"

"Why are you whispering?"

Hermione stared at him without an answer.

He stared back at her and then laughed, "God I miss seeing you like that."

"Huh?"

He continued to laugh at her expression and on impulse leaned in to kiss her. Hermione gasped, her eyes wide, but she gave no reaction to push him away or protest. When Draco pulled back he grinned at her, an impish look in his eyes.

"You! What did you do that for?" Hermione demanded.

Draco only smiled, "Tell me, have you ever kissed a guy before?"

Hermione gasped a deep blush covering her cheeks, "W-what? Of course I have!"

"You kiss like a girl." He stated giving her a bland look.

"I AM A GIRL!" She shouted as she glared at him with murder in her eyes.

Draco watched her flare of temper and began to laugh. Hermione flushed redder and turned to throw the nearest thing at him; a leather bound book. It hid him squarely on the chest, stopping his flow of laughter. He stared at her in disbelief and then an evil grin appeared.

"W-what are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione said unsteadidly as she got onto her feet to back away from him.

Draco raised an innocent eyebrow at her as he slowly moved toward her.

"Malfoy. It – it was an accident. I didn't mean to—I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You're sorry?"

"Y-yes."

He looked at her doubtfully.

"W-well—you—you laughed at me." She accused, backing away toward the door.

"Are you afraid of me Tinkerbelle?"

Yes.

"No."

"Really?" He asked amused.

He was almost upon her now, another three feet and they would be touching. Hermione grabbed the doorknob and turned it, ripping the door open she rushed out of the study before shutting the door in his face behind her. His laughter followed her up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

Hermione ate quietly, not meeting her husband's eyes. He may have found her outburst earlier humorous, but she did not. Well, if he thought that was funny, then wait until he looked in his desk drawers. She smiled secretly to herself as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Smiling about something important?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked up at Draco. "Oh, nothing."

He watched her quietly, but asked no more questions about it. "Give me the store number."

"What?"

"The number phone to the bookstore."

"Oh. Why?

He frowned at her, "So if something comes up I can call you there."

She gave him the number after hesitant pause.

"About yesterday—"

"I over reacted." He said before she could begin. "I got home and you weren't here and then the sky was already darkening, I was concerned."

"Oh." She said, touched that he was concerned about her welfare.

"Don't look like that."

"What?"

"You look like you can't believe I don't care about what happens to you. You're my wife for bloody sake!"

Your wife. She thought. He was only worried because she was his wife, would he be worried if she was not? Would he worry about her after that year and day was up? Or would he forget her when she was gone from his life?

"Of course." She said softly and got up to push her plate away.

"Tinkerbelle."

She did not wait for him or care to clear away the table. Slowly she made her way back into her room leaving him to finish his meal alone.

* * *

Hermione was just about to step out of the house to go open the bookstore when she heard her name.

"HERMIONE!"

She closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. So he had looked in his drawer. Quietly she tiptoed to the door, to avoid the confrontation, and had it opened an inch only to have it shut in her face.

"What. Did. You. Do. With. My. Cigarettes."

"What are you talking about?" She said, turning around to face him.

"These!" He said, shoving the box of broken cigarettes at her.

He was mad. Very mad. Maybe she had gone a little too far.

"I didn't—"

He glared at her, if looks could kill, she thought, she would not be living at the moment. She winced inwardly when he took the box back, cursing and muttering at her and at himself. "Don't touch anything within my desk. Do you understand?"

She nodded and continued to stare at him, wide eyed. "They aren't good for your health anyways." She said to herself as he turned to leave.

"What?"

She shook her head hastily and hurried out the door.

* * *

At two in the afternoon she received an unexpected call.

"Hello, Hermione's Bookshop."

"When do you close today?"

And hello to you too.

"We close at five today."

"Close now. I'm coming to pick you up."

"What? What?"

"I'm going to Paris for a few days and you're going with me."

"P-Paris?"

The couple looking through the bookshelves stopped what they were doing to look at her.

Hermione lowered her voice, "Why are we going to Paris?"

"I can't talk. Just close the shop. I'll be there in ten." He said and hung up.

"What about my car?" She thought out loud, staring at the receiver.

When Draco arrived ten minutes later, Hermione was already waiting outside.

"What's going on?"

He did not answer her question, just ushered her into the car, closing the door behind her.

"We're going home to pack anyways, why can't I just drive home?"

"I've already got some of your things packed with mine. You're going to need new clothes once we arrive in Paris, so there wasn't a need to pack much, and I've already got someone to come pick up your car."

Hermione sighed, "What about my passport and stuff."

"I've taken care of that."

"Are we taking a plance?"

"We're using the Star private jet."

Hermione stared at him, was he for real?

Of course he was real! He was Draco Star-Malfoy of the Stars. They had enough money to own anything they wanted, and that, of course, included a private jet.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Once they had settled into the jet, Hermione took a look around at the luxury of being inside a privately owned airplane. The spacious room, the very comfortable seats, and the free food almost made it impossible to believe they were flying in something like it. When Malfoy came to join her in the seat beside her the pilot was already announcing their take-off.

"Are you comfortable?"

Hermione nodded with a touch of excitement. "I haven't been on a plane since I was eight."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "Not nervous are you?"

"Hmm? Oh, not really."

He gave her a knowing smile and leaned back in his seat to close his eyes.

* * *

When the jet landed Hermione was ushered out and into a waiting car.

"Where were going?"

"My brother's house."

"Your brother's house. Which brother?"

"Declan."

"Declan?"

He nodded.

"Why are we going to Declan's house? Is everything okay?"

"It's his birthday."

"His birthday?"

Draco smiled at her, "Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was your brother's birthday?"

"No time, besides the family planned everything so I'm not sure what's going to happen myself."

Hermione sighed, "I didn't' get him anything."

Draco shrugged, "I got him something from the both of us."

Hermione nodded, "How long are we going to be in Paris?"

"For the weekend. Why?"

"Oh, I've never been to Paris, so I was just wondering."

"I'll give you a tour on Sunday."

Hermione's whole face lit up, "Really? I can't wait!"

Draco chuckled, "If I knew coming to Paris would make you so happy, I would have brought you here sooner."

But Hermione was not listening; she was too busy looking out of the window, staring at the building and people, recording into the atmosphere and the history of the infamous city of love and romance.

Their arrival at Declan's townhouse was a surprise to both Declan and his woman friend that was there with him. Declan had come to open the door, dressed in nothing but his towel. When Draco raised and amused eyebrow at him, Declan scowled and began to shut the door, but before he could, a feminine voice called out to him before appearing behind him wearing, what seemed to be, Declan's bathrobe.

Draco whistled, his amusement growing all the more from spotting the two faint patches of red on Declan's cheeks. Hermione blushed seeing the beautiful woman behind Declan and took a step to the right so that Draco stood before her. Slowly she reached out to pinch Draco on the ribs.

"We should come back later." She whispered, more embarrassed than Declan.

Draco winced at the pinch, but did not move.

"Why don't you and your guest get dressed. Hermione and I will make ourselves at home in your living room."

And with that he pushed past a very annoyed Declan, and made his way to the living room, ignoring the very gorgeous and half naked woman.

"We're very sorry for disturbing you both." Hermione said as she politely bowed to Declan and his guest before she hurried after her husband.

* * *

"I can't believe you just—walked in! That woman must be—mortified!" Hermione exclaimed in a soft tone, trying to raise her voice.

Draco chuckled softly as he helped himself to a glass of brandy. "She must be the new one."

Hermione gasped, "What are you talking about?"

Draco turned to face her with a familiar light in his eyes, "I believe she was his 'new conquest', but since we caught them, I'm guessing she's going to old news soon enough."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Men. You have no respect for women what-so-ever!"

Draco shook his head in return, "There are women we respect and praise, then there are those we—shall we say, amuse ourselves with."

"So am I one of those? Am I one of your—amusements?"

The light in his eyes cleared, setting his glass of brandy down he moved to in front of her. "You're my wife Hermione. Never forget that for as long as you are with me, I respect you. You're not one I would be amusing myself with, you're too—"

"Innocent." Came a voice from the entryway.

Draco stepped away from Hermione and turned to grin at his brother.

"She's gone?"

"Couldn't get her out soon enough." Declan said as he walked over to where the glasses and bottles of spirits were and poured himself a drink.

"Done with her already?"

Declan's eyebrows drew together as he took a sip of his drink, "I don't even remember meeting her."

Draco gave him a knowing look, while Hermione frowned.

"What are you doing here anyways? It's damn early in the morning. And coming with Tinkerbelle."

Hermione sighed at the name, so the name had rubbed off on him too.

"Tinkerbelle wanted to see Paris, and since we didn't have a honeymoon I decided to bring her here. And besides, it's almost noon." Draco said with a shrug.

"And you couldn't rent a house or use a hotel?"

"We did get a room at one of your hotels, but decided to drop by and say hello. Didn't know you would have a guest so late in the morning."

Declan shook his head, "Did you know you were marrying someone like him?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione blinked from him to Draco. "Actually, to tell you the truth, no."

Declan stared at her and then laughed, coming over to drop a kiss on her forehead. "Where have you been hiding her Drake?"

Draco did not answer, his eyes set on Declan's arms around Hermione.

"From men like you." Draco said as he reached out to pull Hermione away from his brother's arms.

This time it was Declan who raised an eyebrow at Draco's behavior, but he did not comment on it.

* * *

The big surprise for Declan was not such a big surprise. Declan had figured something was going on and arrived home early while everyone was getting things set up. But the surprise was still somewhat of a surprise, for the family anyhow, with Declan ruining their surprise.

It was a small gathering, with Draco's parents, sister, and his three other brothers; aside from Declan. There was a small celebration with a small meal of cake and wine before they went for dinner.

Hermione watched Draco smile and laugh with his family, feeling a certain tug at her insides. Dinner was on one of the Star boats, docked on the Seine River. They dined outside on the deck to enjoy the setting sun and the glowing lights of the city. It was, to Hermione, a very laidback and enjoyable event for the family.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Five more minutes."

"I thought you wanted to go and see Paris."

Hermione shot out from under her pillow, "What?"

Draco grinned as he stepped back from the bed to stare down at her, "Nice PJs."

Her eyes widened in a panic as she snatched the blanket up to her chin, a rosy blush appearing on her cheeks. "I like monkeys."

Draco laughed, and on impulse, leaned down to brush aside the bangs covering her eyes. "Get dressed Tinkerbelle. We'll get breakfast on the way."

When he closed the door behind him he heard the rushing of footsteps towards the bathroom.

* * *

"What are we seeing first?" Hermione asked as she looked up into the blue sky, the smile she had on since coming out of her room still on her face.

"Let's start with the Eiffel Tower."

Hermione nodded, her smile turning bigger by the second. "Which way?"

Draco chuckled and pointed, "That way."

* * *

They ended up seeing all of the popular sites in Paris; from Notre Dame to the Arc de Triomphe. And along the way ended up laughing, sharing secret whispers, and quietly holding hands.

"I'll show you the hidden sights of Pairs some other time."

Hermione nodded, her eyelids drooping low as she sat next to Draco on the bus.

"Tired?"

Again a nod.

"Enjoy the sites?"

A soft mumble came as an answer to his question.

"You're going to fall forward."

"Umm."

"Tinkerbelle."

Draco shook his head and reached over to move her head, letting it come to rest on his shoulder. She moved closer to his warmth, mumbling in her sleep. Slowly Draco wrapped h is arm around her, bringing her closer to him. Even if it was all a lie, right now, everything was real.

* * *

AN: A short chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it. Once again thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!

Also I started a tumblr so come visit me there for some updates about me! .com


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Their trip to Paris passed and their days began to turn back to how it was. But after the trip they began to spend all of their free time together; sitting down after a long day to watch a movie on the telly, going out for groceries together, taking long walks, or simply talking about their families and life after Hogwarts.

And with each passing day Hermione began to question the growing feelings within her.

"How do you know you've fallen in love?" She asked herself one afternoon at the bookshop.

"When you can't help but think about that person. When you worry constantly about them. When you feel a shortness of breath just by looking at them. When you know he's in the same room with you without seeing him walk in. When you feel as though you can walk on water or fly."

Startled she turned to stare at Jay.

"Really? " She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. A girl in class told me. She got it from a book, shouldn't you know?"

Hermione gave him a hesitant smile and then thought about it.

Did she think of Draco constantly and worry over him?

The answer was yes, she did, she could not help but think and worry about him.

Did she feel short of breath when she saw him?

That was also true, whenever she watched him she felt butterflies in her stomach and her breathing seemed to slow.

Did she know he was in the same room without seeing him enter?

Yes, whenever he walked into a room she would know instantly that he was nearby.

And did she feel as if she could walk on water or fly?

She was not too confident she would have the power to walk on water or fly, so the last may not have been true, but she did answer yes to four of the five questions, so was she in love?

"Yes." She answered her silent question, a little dazed and startled by it.

She was in love with her husband, whom she could not love. Slowly she lowered herself onto the stool behind the cash register. How was she going to handle something she barely knew about? Her childhood love was so different from all of the emotions flowing through her now, at that moment that she could hardly compare the two. The overwhelming feelings that filled her now seemed as if they would never stop, and she felt as if she were drowning in it. In such a short time she had fallen in love, hard, and fast without warning, without any effort for a former enemy.

What was she going to do about it? And how did Malfoy view her?

* * *

When Malfoy arrived home that evening she avoided him like the plague. Awkwardly giving excuses as she stumbled over her words. Her behavior began to changed around him; avoiding, not speaking, nervous smiles, and laughs.

He was still Draco Malfoy, but he was also the person she loved, and though that new feeling she became awed with him and her feelings for him. And if Malfoy noticed any change in her behavior he did not say so.

"Tinkerbelle?"

"W-what?"

Malfoy spoke to her one morning over coffee. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"You've been—distant lately."

"O-oh. I—I'm just—"

The phone rang unexpectedly, giving her the opportunity to avoid his question.

"I'll get that." She said and rushed for it.

"Hello?"

Draco watched the different expressions on her face as she talked on the phone, slowly he began to smile. This was the Hermione he knew, where had she gone to for the last couple of days and why?

When she came back her face was set in a frown.

"What is it?"

She looked over at him, as if she had forgotten he was there at all.

"Oh."

"Who was it?"

"My cousin. W-why?"

"You seemed bothered."

"It—it's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow up at her, but she refused to say anything more and he did not push her. After a few minutes of silent thought, Hermione looked up from the cup in her hands.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, nervous as a sheep.

Draco nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"How do you tell your significant other you're ready to have sex?"

He choked on his coffee, spitting it out and onto the table and Hermione, covering them with the dark liquid. "What?"

Shocked at his reaction, Hermione stared at him and then at the spilt coffee. Quickly Draco stood up and went in search of towels.

He came back with two, the first he handed to her, the second he use to wipe the table. Embarassed, Hermione wiped the coffee from her shirt, avoiding any contact with Draco.

"Hermione, are you going to tell what's going on?" He asked, stopping her from up to leave by reaching out to take her wrists.

Hermione sighed, and setting the towel down looked up at him, "My cousin is doing a paper." She paused and then continued, a frown appearing on her forehead. "It's a paper on the signs a person gives when they're ready to—sleep with their partner."

He stared at her, as if she had just said she was going to jump off a bridge.

"N-never mind." She said and got up to push pass him, wishing she could disappear.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon a couple days later when Draco arrived unexpectedly at the bookshop.

"Hi."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I got something to show you. You're closing up soon, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded. It was just her in the shop today, with Jay still in school, so she closed up the shop as Draco waited outside for her.

"Where are we going this time?" She asked, remembering his last visit to her there.

"Not too far." He said giving her a secret smile.

Hermione followed him to his car, wondering what was happening.

* * *

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes Malfoy. They're closed."

She heard his soft chuckle as he led her through a rough path.

"If I fall into a ditch or anything, I'm going to kill you."

"I'll let you know if you fall into a ditch." He said, with a hint of his smile in his words.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Okay. Wait, don't open your eyes yet."

She let her eyes remain closed, the curiosity in her growing with each passing second. She heard him approach her, walking around her so that he stood behind her. One of his hands came to cover her eyes, the other taking her arm, leading her a couple more steps.

"Can you hear it?" He whispered into her ear.

Hermione listened quietly to the moves of the waves back and forth, back and forth.

"Water." She said with a growing smile.

Slowly he moved his hand away from her eyes, and as she looked out into the distant sea, she gasped in joy.

"It's beautiful." She turned around and beamed up at Malfoy, "Thank you, for bringing me here."

He grinned down at her, "It seemed you needed this, and you did mention wanting to come to see the sea before the summer was over."

She nodded, "I guess I did." And then, turned back to the deep blue ocean.

Looking over her shoulders with a mischievous smile she lifted and eyebrow up at him.

"Race you to the water!" She shouted, and shot towards the sandy shore where land met sea.

Draco burst out laughing and a split second later was already running before her.

* * *

He watched as she sat in the sand, her small feet buried into the cool earth, as she decorated the sand castle they had built with sea shells she had found. Silently he watched as she worked, letting the wind blow through her tussled hair and sun tanned skin. Nothing worried her at the moment, the weight of reality seemed to be lifted off of her shoulders. He felt his breath catch as she looked up and over at him, going him a radiant smile and a wave.

"Why are you just standing there?"

He chuckled and slowly made his way to her side. "Going to give me a job again?"

"No. What do think?"

"Beautiful."

Standing up to brush the sand away from her hands she grinned at him. "I guess we should be heading home."

Draco nodded, looking over at the setting sun.

"Draco?"

He turned back to face her, "What is it?"

"When—when this is all over, I hope we can still be—friends."

He stared at her, his face closing up right before he looked away from her, "Yes. I hope we can still be friends."

Hermione tried not to look hurt, forcing a smile she turned to make her way back up the shore to where the car was parked.

All those days she had thought foolishly that she was in love, and that maybe he felt something for her too, but this was the reality of it. They needed each other only for as long as what they had agreed to, and then they may never see one another again.

Why did no one ever tell her that love was like this; falling so hard and fast that the next thing you knew your soul was already taken and there was no turning back.

It had been so easy to lie to everyone around her, but it was so hard to lie to herself because now she did not know what was fact and what was fiction anymore.

So she smiled and laughed and spoke as she had always done so, and tried to surpass her feelings for him, because it was all she could do not to spoil their time left together.

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the living room with Lacy. Draco was out of town and Lacy had decided to come pay a visit.

"You know that Draco's birthday is coming up, right?"

Hermione nodded her head, and then shook it. "I knew it was coming up, but I'm not sure when it is. Draco doesn't like mentioning things."

Lacy laughed, "It's okay. Drake doesn't tell anyone his birthday. He doesn't celebrate it unless the family brings cake and chips over to his office."

"I remember last year. He was on one of his ships and thought he had gotten away from celebrating, but Dad flew us out to the middle of the ocean just so we could deliver him a cake. It was actually really fun, I think that was the first time I ever say Drake blush with embarrassment. "

Hermione stared at Lacy and then burst out in giggles. "They're all alike, your brothers?"

"Oh, not really. Sure they have that annoying air of authority but they're all really different."

Lacy explained. "Draco is the oldest, and takes everything almost always very seriously. He works all the time, and sometimes never takes any time off unless it's time off for his family. But Drake's very gentle and loving too. He loves kids and animals, and he loves to laugh and play jokes."

"Declan is the rake of the family you could say. He knows when to relax and when to take things seriously. He loves flirting, and had vowed he will never marry. He owns a small chain of hotels, and goes around with a new girl every week, but he's always low key on his real relationships."

"Then there's Keith. You could say he's the trouble maker of the family. He's the first to get into a fight, and the last one to step down. He speaks his mind and doesn't care what anyone else thinks about him. He didn't finish college, but I don't think he needed too, since he's almost a genius. He helps Drake and Declan with the shipping and the hotels, so his hands are pretty full. Plus he's got his own thing that he does, mechanical engineering and all that. Oh, and he hates making social calls, so he's rarely at any big parties or events."

"And then there's John. He's the youngest of the boys at twenty-two. He's the one that's going to inherit our real mum's family title." Lacy stopped, took a look around the empty living room and leaned in closer to Hermione.

"Don't tell a soul about this, but I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later. Our real Mum is the heir to the Italian Mafia. Her father was the previous leader until he died, leaving everything to mum. But Mum married Dad, so she couldn't be the leader, but it was decided that one of her sons would take over. Initially Declan was suppose to be the heir, but things didn't work out. So after Keith and John were born, John was decided for the role of the heir."

"John's very private and almost never comes to anything unless Dad asks him to ever since our real Mum passed away. He's also very quiet and some would say even emotionless. But he's very loyal and he takes family and the mafia as top priority. Like Drake he's very serious, and you almost never see him smile. He's been living in Italy since he entered high school and only comes home once in a while."

Hermione nodded, "You're brothers are very different."

Lacy laughed, "Yeah. But I think that's what makes us all get along so well."

Just remembering and still curious, Hermione asked Lacy about the 'incident' with Draco.

"Oh. That. It's nothing really. It's jus that we never expected to see Drake caught in one of those incidents."

Hermione raised an eyebrow up at Lacy, making her giggle. "You're using Drake's eyebrow on me?"

Hermione looked taken aback and then laughed, "I guess it rubbed off on me."

Lacy nodded, and then continued her expression changing from amusement to concern. "Drake was seen going out with this model turned actress. Their relationship had been really private, even we didn't really know about it until it was leaked into the papers. They were supposedly engaged, but, Drake doesn't like talking about it and is always joking about it with the family, but I think that relationship really hurt him and changed him in a way. We're not supposed to talk about it to anyone outside of the family."

Hermione nodded, feeling a tad of hurt and concern for Draco.

"Don't worry about it. It was a while ago." Lacy said as she reached out to take Hermione's hand "Drake's birthday is coming up in two weeks. What are you planning to get him?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure I know what to get Draco."

Lacy smiled, "You'll think of something."

Hermione nodded, she would think of something.

* * *

_AN: One more chapter for tonight!_

_To those who have been reviewing everyday: THANK YOU so much! you guys truly make my day! I will be sending out person responses soon so don't feel ignored!_

_Thanks for reading again and PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Also check out my tumblr, its pretty empty at the moment but I plan on updating there every chance I get!_

_jinted. tumblr. com_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

There was only ten more hours before Draco's birthday, and still Hermione debated on what she would do for him. Why, she wondered, was it so hard to plan something for a man's birthday, and not just any man, but a man who had almost everything he wanted?

"Tinkerbelle."

Sitting up from her position on the couch she looked up to see Draco. He looked tired and in dire need of rest.

"You look like you had a rough day; did you want something to eat?"

Draco shook his head, "A cup of coffee after I shower."

"Okay."

She watched as he made his way up the stairs without turning back. He really did not remember that his birthday was in the morning. With a sigh Hermione left the living room and went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, still brooding over what she would do for his birthday.

"I'm leaving in the morning for a business trip."

Hermione looked up from her cup of coffee, "What?"

"I'll be gone for the weekend."

"You're leaving? But you just got back from work!"

"I came back for a quick shower and some clothes. Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling! You—why didn't you tell me?"

"I've gone away on weekends before, and you didn't seem to mind."

"I—but we had something planned."

Draco raised one of his eyebrows over his cup, "We did?"

"Well—I did. Why didn't you tell me you had a business trip this weekend?"

"Sorry Tinkerbelle, it was kind of last minute. What did you have planned?"

"Oh—nothing. I guess it wouldn't matter to you anyway."

"Tinkerbelle—"

Draco set his cup down and reached out to cup her chin with his thumb and finger, tilting her bowed head up to meet his gaze.

"Was it something important?" He asked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "No, it was nothing. I hope you have a nice trip."

She said and moving out of his reach stood up with her cup and walked over to the sink. Turning on the faucet she began to wash her cup, disappointed in him and in herself.

"Tinkerbelle." Draco came to stand behind her, a hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Goodnight." She said without turning back to look at him.

He let her go, wondering why she was so upset with him leaving for the weekend.

* * *

At first light the next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of brewing coffee and breakfast. Slowly stretching out she sat up from bed and made her way downstairs. Malfoy would be gone by now, she thought as she found her way into the kitchen.

She smiled when she approached the breakfast table. A small breakfast of an omelet and bacon was already sitting in a plate for her, with a glass of juice and a cup of warm coffee. At least he was considerate enough to make breakfast before he left, she thought as she sat down.

Leaning down she breathed in the smell of her breakfast, and satisfied with it she picked up her knife and fork. Taking in the first bite of the omelet made her groan in delight.

"Glad you're enjoying my breakfast."

With a yelp Hermione jumped and dropped her fork and knife onto the table.

Slowly she turned around to find Draco leaning in the doorway, staring at her.

"You—aren't you supposed to be gone?" She asked when she was finally able to stop staring and speak.

"I rescheduled the trip."

"Oh." She said and turned pink in the cheeks.

"Tell me," He said as he walked into the kitchen, "Do you always wake up this late when I'm not here?"

"N-no." She said, stumbling over her answer as she brushed away the bangs covering her eyes.

"Does anyone else know you're lazy?"

"I-I'm not lazy! I just—I was up the whole night and I—I need to take a shower." She finished and rushed out of the kitchen before she could further embarrass herself.

* * *

Cursing she made her way back down the stairs after a quick shower and change. Draco was still in the kitchen, sipping more coffee and lighting a cigarette.

Hermione frowned as she made her way towards him. "I thought you said you weren't going to smoke inside the house."

Draco looked up at her and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're cute when you get mad."

"I—" She stared at him in a daze and then snapped, "Stop changing the subject!"

"Tinkerbelle, why can't we have a conversation that doesn't being with an argument?"

She stared at him with disbelief.

"When you stop smoking!" She said and turned around to leave, but stopped short when she heard his chuckle. "Why didn't you go?" She turned around to say, her anger boiling close to the surface.

"I thought we had something planned for today." He answered in all innocence.

"No we didn't. Nothing was planned. I lied to you. So you can leave now."

"Tinkerbelle."

Draco put out the cigarette and stood up, coming to her.

"Stop calling me that!" She said pushed his hand away.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked, his arms coming around to hold her to him.

"No." She mumbled in a soft voice, trying to push him away.

"What did you have planned today?"

"Nothing."

Draco sighed and stepping back looked down at her. "Are you mad at me for smoking inside?"

"No."

"Then why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry."

"Why are you looking away?"

"Because."

"What?"

"Because you're laughing at me."

Draco tried not to grin, "I'm not laughing at you."

"Yes you are. I can hear it in your voice."

He cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm not laughing at you Tinkerbelle."

He waited for her to finally look up at him. She was still angry, he could tell by the little spark in her eyes.

"What did you want to do today?"

She said nothing.

"We haven't spent any time together lately. What did you have planned?"

She did not answer.

"Tinkerbelle."

"We're going to bake a cake,"

"Great! We're going to what?"

"Bake a cake." She said and moved past a stunned Draco.

"Bake a cake? If you want to eat a cake was can by one!" He said, coming after her.

"I want to back a cake."

"Tinkerbelle."

She stopped to turn around and face him, a smirk on her face.

"Is the great Draco Malfoy afraid to bake a cake?"

"I am not afraid to bake a cake. And just so you know the Malfoy's are great cooks!"

"Good. Then you'll have no problem making a cake!"

* * *

They sat together, staring at the cake, both covered in flower and frosting.

"I thought you said you knew how to make a cake." Draco said, staring at one dripping side of the cake.

"You were the one that said that Malfoys were great cooks."

"But I never said I was the great cook."

"Well, we did follow the directions."

"We must have missed a part."

"Should we go to plan B then?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"I'll get the car keys."

* * *

They walked into the small shopping mall searching for the tiny bakery within it.

"I think it's that way." Hermione pointed and began in the direction she had pointed at.

"I thought you said you knew where it was?" Draco groaned as he followed her.

"I do. It's just been a while."

He gave a grumble from beside her, "Why do you want a cake so badly anyways?"

Hermione did not answer him as she hurried ahead.

"See! There it is!" She pointed out, turning to give him a triumphant smile.

"Alright. Now let's get a cake and go home."

* * *

"Maybe we should have cleaned the kitchen before we left." Draco put in as they stood in the doorway staring at the mess in the kitchen.

Hermione nodded, "I guess cake will have to wait."

Draco was put in charge of sweeping the floor while Hermione cleared the counter tops and washed the utensils. By the time they finished their cleaning it was already mid-afternoon and bother we exhausted.

When the family came over it was to find them curled up on the sofa in the living room together, sleeping. The bakery bought cake was left on the table before them, untouched.

"I guess they already had a long day." Lacy smiled over at her parents.

"She's good for him." Narcissa said with a secret smile at her husband.

"She is, isn't she? I heard he woke everyone at the company up at two in the morning just to help rearrange thing." Lucas agreed.

"Well, I guess he didn't need us this time to remind him to take some time off."

"Yeah. Let's leave the presents." They left the small gift and left the two to sleep.

* * *

When Draco woke the sun was already setting. Yawning he stretched his arms over his head and looked down at Hermione, her head laying on his lap, curled fast asleep. Smiling he reached down to slowly push away the bangs covering her eyes. For the first time in a long time, he felt content to just sit and watch as time slowly passed by.

"Happy Birthday Draco."

"What?"

He looked down at her, staring at the still sleeping form. There was a secret smile on her face as she curled deeper into the sofa. Draco tried not to laugh out loud as he set his head back to close his eyes. He had forgotten it was his birthday.

So that was why she wanted me to stay and bake a cake, he mused. With a sigh he opened his eyes and looked down at her and wondered if things could be different for them.

Again he reached down to lightly touch her cheek, but at the touch Hermione began to move and wake. Quickly he closed his eyes and leaned back, pretending to still be asleep.

Hermione opened her eyes to stare at the untouched cake. Blinking, she slowly sat up to stare at Draco's sleeping form. Reaching up she let her palm rest on one of his cheeks.

"Happy Birthday Draco." She whispered as she silently watched him before gently getting up. "Thank you for staying home today." She added before heading up the stairs.

Draco waited for the sound of a closing door before opening his eyes to stare up at the plain ceiling, wondering himself why he had stayed home.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Summer turned into fall, the weather becoming cooler as winter waited just around the corner. Hermione surpassed a shiver as she walked inside the restaurant; where she was supposed to meet her brother.

"Hello miss, do you have a reservation?"

Hermione gave the host a hesitant smile, "Bradley Granger."

"Oh. Mr. Granger has been waiting for you. Right this way please."

Hermione followed the waiter through the restaurant toward the VIP rooms. When they finally reached the small secluded area Hermione sighed when she saw Bradley on his phone.

"Mya!" He waved to her; spoke a couple words into his phone before turning it off, then stood up and came to greet her.

"Did you really have to choose this kind of restaurant?"

"What?" What's wrong with is?"

"Nothing." Hermione sighed and took a seat.

"So, how's my little Mya?"

"Tired."

"Jean, what's he doing to you?"

There was no questions as to who the _he_ Bradley referred to.

"It's not him. We've both been busy."

"You haven't come to visit the family, and you even missed the twins' birthday."

"I already told everyone that I was busy that day, and I did drop off the gifts the day after."

"You've changed Hermione."

"No I haven't"

"Yes you have. Being married to Malfoy is taking its toll on you."

"Bradley—"

"I really mean it. You look as if you're about to fall over. Does he even feed you?"

"Bradley, you're really exaggerating things."

"No I'm not. You've lost some weight, there are bags under your eyes, and you're not happy."

"I am happy. You can't just say I'm not happy."

"Mya, are you really in love with him?"

Hermione stared at her brother for a long minute, and then slowly she turned her head to the side and spoke in a small voice.

"I love him, Bradley."

Bradley watched his sister, the hurt reflected in her eyes just before she looked away was answer enough to the questions he had been searching for.

"Why did you marry him Hermione?"

She refused to look at him or answer.

"Jean."

He moved forward to try and see her face and caught a glimpse of tears.

"Hermione."

He caught her to him and hugged her. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in a soothing voice as he held her.

"I'm so stupid, Bradley." She sobbed softly onto his chest.

"I'm going to kill him if he's—"

Hermione shook her head, pulling back to wipe away her tears.

"Hermione. Explain to me. We've always shared everything since we were young."

"I—I can't"

"You can't, or you won't?"

"I'm sorry. I've just been really busy with the shop and everything."

"Mya—"

"It's nothing that I can't handle." She said giving him a shaky smile.

He knew that she would talk about it further, so he dropped the subject, but later, he promised himself he would talk to Draco.

* * *

Draco looked up from the pile of papers on his desk to see who had walked into his office without his consent. He was surprised to find Hermione's brother, Bradley, walk in, giving his office a look over before his eyes turned to him.

"Granger."

Bradley did not speak as he came to sit across from Draco.

"What are you doing here?"

Bradley leaned forward, so that his elbows came to rest on Draco's desk. "Why did you marry my sister?"

Draco leaned back and lifted an eyebrow up at Bradley.

"It's almost 7 months since your sister and I have been married, and only now you bring up that question?"

"If you remember I did ask, but you avoided my questions and so did Hermione."

"So, what's bringing it up now?"

Bradley glared at Draco, the tension in the room flaring with a silent battle of wills. "I saw Hermione a couple days ago."

"She didn't tell me she saw you." Draco said, the first signs of a frown appearing on his face.

"Maybe you haven't been home enough for her to tell you a lot of things?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe you should ask Hermione herself, but you still haven't answered my question; why did you marry my sister?"

Draco gave no answer, his expression grave with thought.

"You and Mya seem to be doing that a lot; giving everyone the silent shoulder. What are you hiding?"

Draco stood up from his chair and walked to the window, a hand coming up to massage his forehead.

"You can hide it from me and everyone else, but Hermione can't hide it forever. She's not on of those people that can lie and not be affected by it."

The silence in the office stretched for what seemed a lifetime before Draco turned around to face Bradley, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Before the end of April, Hermione and I will not be married."

Bradley stared at Draco, his body still as he tried not to jump at the man standing before him. He took in a deep breath before he stood up to stand toe to toe with Draco. His hands fisted at his side, but he forced himself to relax.

"So you married her, only to divorce her after a year." Bradley chuckled, the laugh not reaching his eyes. "You and Hermione really had me going there. Her saying she was madly in love, the both of you never going out anywhere without one another, I almost believe her, but she kept avoiding me. I knew something was wrong. It all seemed too quick, but I'll be over quick too, won't it? Have you thought about what Hermione would feel after this—this fake marriage?"

Draco's expression did not change.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, but after the marriage is over, I don't want you to ever come near my sister or my family ever again."

Bradley turned around and began to walk away, then stopped and turned back to throw a punch at Draco. Draco did not avoid it; he staggered back at the force of it and licked the blood from his lip. He watched as Bradley stomped out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

When Hermione heard the door open and close she hurried to welcome Draco home, but stopped when she noticed the bruised cheek.

"Draco?"

He walked past as if he did not see her, leaving her to stand gaping after him.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard him come down the stairs, the distant look still in his appearance, the bruise a faded purple by his lip.

Slowly she stood and approached him. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said and turned away from her.

She reached out and stopped him.

"Why are you mad?"

He stared down at her; his grey eyes were glazed over like a sheet of ice. The phone began to ring befoe either one said anything, Draco moved away from her to answer it. "Malfoy."

There was a pause, and then a slow frown appeared on his forehead.

"No." it was short and firm, and answer to some question from the other side.

There was another long pause before he sighed. "I'll come pick them up." He said and then hung up the phone and looked over at her.

"We're baby-sitting" He said and left her without any other word.

* * *

The first snow fall began before they set off to go pick up the kids.

"How many are there?"

"What?"

"How many kids?" She asked quietly as she watched the snowfall.

"Six." He said and then thought for a second, "Seven,"

Hermione nodded, trying not to laugh or giggle at his knowledge of how many kids there were.

It was nearly four when they got to Draco's uncle's house. They stopped the car outside of the house and got out. Waiting for them in front of the house were eight kids ranging from four to sixteen.

"Uncle Drake! Aunt Hermione!"

It was Michelle, she ran and threw herself into Draco's awaiting arms, laughing in glee when he lifted her up high over his head before setting her back down onto the snow covered walkway.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Draco asked the oldest of the group, the teenage boy bundled in a light coat his hair dyed a light brown color, his eyes the same color as Draco's.

"Plans got canceled for the weekend, so I had to stay here with the rest of them." He answered in a low laid-back voice, making Hermione wonder if all of the males in this family had that laid-back attitude.

After that the other children crowded around Draco, and finally got a smile out of him.

"This is Hermione, my—wife." Draco introduced when they had settled down.

"Hermione this is Jimmy, my Uncle's youngest son." Hermione nodded at the older boy who in turn gave her a dashing smile.

"This is Taylor, my Aunt's oldest." He pointed to the tall boy with the glasses, later she found out he was only thirteen.

"Harriet, Taylor's sister." A young girl of ten with short hair and curious eyes.

"Molly, or Mo, is Jimmy's baby sister." Molly, or Mo was about seven years old with curly hair and big brown eyes who looked almost nothing like her brother.

"Kaleb is my cousin Jake's oldest. He's about six." The boy looked like he was about to fall over with exhaustion, he could hardly keep his eyes open, but she could see his blue eyes.

"And you know Michelle, she and Kaleb are twins."

Hermione looked from Kaleb to Michelle and blinked, it was a wonder, they almost looked exactly alike, it was just the Kaleb had blonde hair and blue eyes while Michelle had brown hair and brown eyes.

"And these two belong to cousin Ash; Luc, who is five, and Max who's four." Draco said nodding towards the two boys at the end who looked like they could almost pass for twins.

"Are we staying here Uncle Drake?" Luc asked.

"Yep. I think we have to. The snow is not stopping anything soon." He said and ushered everyone inside.

Once everyone was settled the commotion began.

"We're hungry Uncle Drake!" The younger one complained.

"I'll be in my room." Jimmy said and left them.

"Can we play outside?" Molly asked.

Draco shook his head at Molly, "If the snow stops."

"Jimmy! Leave your door open!" He shouted after the teenage boy. "And I'll order something to eat." He added searching for his phone.

"Pizza!"

"I want noodles!"

Another commotion broke out.

Draco sat down, ignoring the yelling and spoke quietly into the phone before hanging up. "Food will be here in about half an hour. Let's all wash up and set the table."

Hermione helped the younger ones wash up while Draco and the older kids helped to set the table, before they knew it the doorbell rung and the delivery man was there. Draco went to the door, followed by the crowd of kids, and paid for the food. He went back into the dining room with two bags filled with food.

"Did someone go and get Jimmy?" He asked when everyone hurried to claim at seat.

Hermione nodded and was just about to get up again when Jimmy appeared in the doorway, a set of headphones around his neck.

"It the music off?" Draco asked without looking over at Jimmy, who took a seat between his sister Molly and Taylor.

"Yeah."

Dinner was loud with the chattering of plates and laughing of children, making Hermione smile without any effort. When dinner was done everyone was gathered to help clear the table and help with the chores of washing and drying the dishes, and sweeping and wiping the floor and table. By the time all of that was done the sun was slowly beginning to set.

"Can we still go play outside in the snow Uncle Drake? It's stopped snowing now."

"No." He said and headed into the living room.

"Please Uncle Drake?" Michelle begged with Molly.

"Can we Uncle Drake?" Luc and Max asked, each one hanging onto one of Draco's legs.

"No."

"Aww. Please can we Auntie Mione?"

They had all began calling her Auntie Mione before dinner began.

"Uh—" She looked over at Draco for an answer, but he was too busy trying to pry Luc and Max off his legs.

"Please Auntie Mione?" Michelle and Molly pleaded.

"Well, I'm sure we could, but—" But before she could say anything more the two girls were jumping up and down, chattering in loud voices saying that they could go outside to play in the freshly fallen snow.

In what seemed like seconds all the children were dressed in their warmest and ready to go outside, and somehow Jimmy and the older kids were badgered to gout with them too.

"The sleds are in the garage." Jimmy said and with the help of Taylor and Draco, left to retrieve the sleds.

* * *

When they reached the hills the sky was already darkening, but the winter lighting was already lit, showering the hills with a shaft of light. The kids raced up the hill, pairing off in partners with the four sleds.

"Uncle Drake, will you go down with us?" Luc asked when they reached the top of the hill.

He and Max were together, and both too small to go down alone together. Draco nodded and turned to look over at Hermione as she watched the first group of kids go down the hill, shrieking in delight as the went.

"We'll all go together."

Hermione looked away from the others and over to where Draco stood with Luc and Max.

"Umm—I don't think—"

Draco raised one eyebrow, questioning her with that mischievous smirk.

"Sure." She said, changing her mind as she walked over to join them.

"Tell me again why we are going up to the bigger hill?" Hermione asked as she helped Max onto the sled.

"Because we'll go faster, Aunt Mione." Luc answered, Max nodding in agreement with his brother, and Draco shrugged as he pointed at the two.

Once the boys were settled onto the sled Hermione followed them with Draco behind her. His arms and legs came around them, wrapping them with his strength and security.

"Ready?" He asked.

Luc and Max nodded, laughing in anticipation.

Hermione nodded, trying not to look down the hill.

"Here we go." He said and with a push of his feet they were off down the hill.

The boys' laughter could be heard over the wind and air blowing at them, she could feel the small bumps of snow and held tighter onto the boys. Her eyes closed as she held her breath; they were only half way down the hill.

"Hold on." Draco said into her ear and then they tumbled over right before they reached the bottom of the hill.

Luc and Max rolled own the rest of the way, still laughing and screaming in glee, but Hermione laid there, her eyes tightly closed as she tried to breath.

When she finally opened her eyes Draco was on top of her, staring down at her with cool-grey eyes. Time seemed to slow to a stop and everyone was forgotten except for her and him. She could swear she heard her heart beating a thousand times per second. She could not feel the cold snow beneath her or the chilling wind blowing around them. All she could see and feel was Draco.

Ever so slowly she waited as he leaned down, his lips gradually descended onto hers. Lightly their lips touched, again and again until his lips grew urgent, pressing harder upon hers, making her open her mouth in a gasp. And that was when her world ended and exploded into a thousand different pieces. The new sensation, the new feel of him and her, it made her reach out blindly for more, but more of what?

Draco broke the contact, quickly getting up and off of her, leaving her to remain lying on the ground. He cursed silently under his breath, running a gloved hand through his hair, keeping his back to her as he called over to the kids.

She vaguely heard him say it was time to head back to the house. Jimmy and Michelle came to help her up; Draco was already heading back with the younger children. He never once looked back at her or spoke of what had happened then and she did not ask him once they got back to the house.

* * *

_AN: AHHHH! He kissed her!_

_Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Three days passed, and the 'kiss' seemed to have been forgotten altogether, so it seemed to Hermione for Draco. To her, it consumed her every thought, even in sleep she dreamt of it.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She muttered to herself as she got up to pace around the kitchen.

She had to stop thinking about if or else she would go crazy, but how could she when with that one kiss he had already shattered most of her sanity?

Bust just as she was about to sit back down in frustration the phone rang.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

Again there was no answer from the other line.

Already feeling frustrated she yelled into the phone, "If you're going to call someone and not say anything, why bother calling them in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to see you get mad."

Hermione gasped and then glared down at the phone. "I hate you."

"Yes, I can see that."

She turned around and dropped the phone when she found Draco standing there with a grin on his face. Her glare turned deadly as she bent down to pick up the phone receiver to slam it down before walking past him. His laughter could be heard from behind as she made her way up and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She wanted to scream and yell and maybe even hit him once or twice just to get all her pent up frustrations out.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She said under her breath repeatedly, she stopped herself from getting violent when the phone in her room rang.

"Hello!" She had not meant to yell.

"Hermione?"

"Lacy?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

Hermione took in a deep breath before speaking, "I just found out that I hate your brother."

"What?"

"I hate his smirk and the way he always finds it amusing when I get mad. I hate how he raises that one eyebrow just to get me irritated. I hate when he chuckles at my frowns. I hate when he wakes up before I do and calls me lazy. I hate it when he comes home late at night without calling. I hate it when he watches me in silence. I hate it when he talks. I hate it when he ignores me. And I hate it when he smokes inside the house and calls me Tinkerbelle."

Hermione stopped talking and then sighed.

"But I answer every time he calls me Tinkerbelle, and he always makes me smile after I yell at him for smoking because he pouts. When he ignores me I know he's feeling frustrated and when he talks it always seems to bring some laughter into our conversations. And when he comes home late, he's always up early the next morning to make breakfast. When he's not teasing me I miss it, and when he smirks I know he's feeling happy about something. The more I try to hate those things about him, the more they make me smile just thinking about them. Have I gone crazy?"

There was a short silence from the other side and then laughter.

"Hermione, I think you're just confirming your love for Drake, even if he doesn't deserve it."

Hermione sighed, yes, she knew she loved him and that was what was wrong.

"You okay Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call later when you and Drake settle things."

"Wait—Lacy?"

There was no answer from the other line.

Sighing again, Hermione hung up the phone and lay back onto her bed.

"Tinkerbelle?" Draco's voice came from outside of her door.

"Go away!" She said and buried her head under the pillow.

So what if she was acting childish, she thought, she was not the one ignoring things about their relationship.

"Tinkerbelle."

She heard the rattling of the knob and then footsteps walking away. When she was sure he was not coming back she came out from under the pillow and stared up at the white ceiling. Caught up in her thoughts she did not her the slow turn of the key of the opening of the door.

"Are you sulking Tinkerbelle?"

Gasping she sat up from bed and stared at him, mouth opening and closing without words coming out. Draco walked into the room, coming toward her.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize for pulling that joke on you downstairs."

"Okay. You're done, you can leave now."

"You are sulking." He said with a smile and came to sit beside her on the bed.

"No I am not." She said and turned away from him, trying to keep herself from smiling.

Draco chuckled softly and moved closer to her, leaning his face into the curve of neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, making her stiffen.

What was he doing?

"Forgive me?" He asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

Hermione tried to suck in a breath to keep her nerves calm.

"Are you still mad?" He asked moving closer to her.

Hermione jumped up and away from him. "Y-you—your forgiven."

Draco gave her a smug smile and sat back on her bed. "And before I forget, we're invited to attend the Winter Ball on the twenty-fourth of December."

"Winter Ball?"

Draco nodded, "I wasn't sure if we should go, but Declan mentioned something about having to be there since the family always attends."

Hermione nodded.

"Tinkerbelle—"

"Yes?"

He stood up and took a couple steps towards her. He wanted to say something, but changed his mind and shook his head. "Nothing. I'll be in my study if you need anything."

Hermione nodded and watched quietly as he left her.

What was he doing to her? She thought. One minute he was distant and cool toward her, the other he was smiling and teasing her. Did he know what he was doing to her? The throbbing of the heart and the deceit, she wondered if he was feeling anything, or if it was all just a game, a lie and an illusion to him, like it was at the beginning for her.

* * *

The weeks passed and November turned into December.

Hermione had closed the bookshop for the holidays, deciding to take a short 'vacation' off for herself. Looking out of the window she stared off into the distant, watching the snowfall. It had been snowing the whole day, and it did not seem as if it would be stopping anytime soon.

"Tinkerbelle?"

She looked away from the window to see Draco standing in the doorway watching her.

"What is it?" She asked.

Draco had stayed home due to the snow, working in his study instead. "It's getting late; you should get some sleep soon. We have the ball to attend tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, and as if on cue, she yawned.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Draco watched as Hermione made her way up the stairs and toward her bedroom. Waiting for the soft click of the door he walked over to where Hermione had been sitting before, looking out of the window. The lush green hills that lead to the open sea were now covered in a thick blanket of snow glistening in the night. He stood by the window and stared out of it, wondering how long he would keep denying feelings he thought was long ago dead.

* * *

It was early the next day when Hermione received a call from Draco.

"Tinkerbelle."

"Draco?"

"I won't be coming home to pick you up for the ball; I'm having a driver come pick you up. He'll be there about six, so be ready by then."

"Oh." She was a little disappointed, but hid it behind her cheerful voice. "I'll see you at the ball then."

"See you." He said and hung up.

Hermione sighed, she had wanted them to go together, it being their first public appearance and all, but some wishes just could not be. So, trying not to mope about it, she picked up the phone and called home.

"Granger Residence."

She sucked in a deep breath when she heard the voice, "Bradley."

"Hermione."

There was a silent pause.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine."

"Umm—is mum home?"

"No, her and Aunt Maddy just left the house for the salon."

"Oh."

"You're going to the Winter Ball." He said.

"How—"

"I got an invitation too, but turned it down."

"Oh."

"Hermione, about the other day—"

"It's okay."

She heard him sigh on the other line.

"I won't ask anymore, but you know you have your family here to support you if anything happens right?"

"Yes. Thanks Bradley."

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"Ah, don't get all mushy about it now."

Hermione blinked away her tears, sniffling, "I won't"

"Good. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Before she hung up, the tears she had tried to blink away fell slowly down her cheeks. Yes, she always had her family to go to in the end, and that was what mattered to her.

* * *

Right at six the door bell rang, and true to Draco's words a driver was waiting for her. Bundled in her long coat she hurried inside the limo, trying to keep her nerves in check. She almost felt like Cinderella when the limo stopped and the side door opened for her. The driver helped her out with a smile, and as she returned his smile she looked up and around herself to see the elegantly dressed men and women who had just arrived. Looking about her she searched for Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She had run into someone while searching for Draco, in a hurry she bent down to retrieve the small bag that the other woman had dropped. "There you go."

When she looked up to see the other woman, she had to stop herself from gaping at her, this she thought, must be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was not wearing a coat; her only barrier against the cold was a fur wrap. She wore a burgundy colored dress that went with her honey eyes and stood almost a head taller than her. The other woman did not seem pleased, but accepted her bag and left without a word.

"That was rude." Hermione muttered as she turned around and ran into a brick wall.

"Who was rude?"

Hermione stared up at the brick wall and blinked. "Bradley?"

"Hello to you too."

"What are you doing here? Didn't you say—"

"Yeah well, I changed my mind."

Hermione laughed and hugged him, "It's good to see a familiar face."

"Yes, but where's Malfoy?"

"He said he would be here waiting for me."

Bradley frowned, but wiped off the frown when she looked up at him curiously. "Let's get inside, it's freezing out here."

Hermione nodded, and taking his arm they headed inside.

Before they entered the ballroom a beautiful young woman pried Bradley away from her, leaving her to stand alone in the hallway, leading to the ballroom. She was going to kill Draco when she found him, she thought as she took off her coat handing it to the coat man.

"You look like you're about to murder someone." Came a voice behind her.

Hermione turned around and scowled at Draco.

"I was just thinking about murdering my husband for making me come to this ball alone."

Draco grinned, one raised eyebrow, "Is that so?"

He gave her a look, from head to toe, taking in her long snow glittered dress and soft fall of curls behind her back before coming back to meet her eyes.

"What?" She asked, looking down at herself. Lacy had been the one to choose the dress a week back when they went out for a shopping trip together.

Draco smiled and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "You look stunning."

Hermione blushed, "Well, thank you."

He stood back and took her hand, entwining their fingers together before leading them toward the music.

On their way there, she took some time to look him over. He was the one who was stunning in his black and white tux, his hair a little ruffled by the cold wind and his eyes sparkling mischief. She wondered if he knew that he turned every head, commanded everyone to see him when he walked into that ballroom.

Once within they were greeted and looked over and then greeted again by new people. Hermione recognized a few faces from the family social calls, but otherwise she was stranger to almost everyone else, and they were curious about her.

"If you don't mind, Drake, I'd like to take Tinkerbelle around for a dance."

Hermione turned to see Declan, a wicked smile on his face as he greeted them. Hermione smiled at him, letting him take one of her hands into his.

"Just don't try to romance her while you're dancing." Draco said with a knowing grin.

"Do I ever?" Declan asked, all innocence before her gave Hermione a wink and whisked her off onto the dance floor.

"How are you and my brother getting along?" Declan asked once they were swaying slowly to the music.

"Fine," She said as she gazed up at him, admiring the face that looked so much like Draco's yet different.

"And he was thinking of hiding the most beautiful lady here tonight at home this evening."

Hermione laughed, "He said you convinced him to come."

Declan shook his head, "No, I just told him that someone from the family always attends, and since our parents couldn't then once of us had to."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I guess all of us showed up."

"All of you?"

"You and Drake are here. Keith is he somewhere; hiding from the crowd I'm sure. John showed up with mum and dad, and Lacy is, I believe, speaking daggers into your brother."

Hermione turned her head to see where Declan was staring, and sure enough Lacy was frowning up at Bradley.

"So I guess we're all here."

Hermione laughed again, feeling more relaxed than before.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Declan raised his eyebrow at his brother, but only grinned at Hermione before setting her hand into his brother's.

"I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Keith."

Hermione nodded, trying not to smile. He did not look as if he was enjoying himself with the tie and suit.

"Had to cut in, mum was about to make me dance with one of her 'friends' if you get what I mean."

This time Hermione could not help it and smiled up at him.

"We didn't get to talk the last time we met." She said.

"Yes, we didn't. You putting up with Drake okay?"

Hermione nodded, wondering if by any chance they were all going to ask her the same questions. But just before she or Keith had anything else to say to one another there was tap on Keith's shoulder and soon enough she was whisked away by the youngest brother.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?" John asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Your brother seems to have gotten on my sister's bad side."

Hermione smiled, "I think Bradley likes to get on everyone's bad side."

John raised one eyebrow at her and then smiled the first smile she had ever seen him with.

They danced to the rest of the song without being disturbed and as it ended John led her back to where Draco stood speaking with a group.

Lightly she touched the sleeve of his arm, bringing him to look down at her. He smiled and took her hand in his before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Are you going to introduce the lovely lady Draco?" One finally asked.

"Gentlemen, my wife, Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy."

There were some curious glances, but they greeted her with friendly smiles.

"You're Bradley Granger's sister?"

Hermione nodded, "My brother is here somewhere."

They nodded and with a few more exchanges of words left her and Draco.

"Hungry?"

"Not really. Your parents are here."

"Yes, I saw them. You danced with Keith and John."

"Yes."

"Let's find the family and get a table."

Hermione agreed with a smile and began to run when Draco's hand tightened on hers, his body went stiff and his eyes cold.

"Draco?" She asked, but he was not seeing her. She followed his gaze to something behind her and felt her whole body become rigid.

It was the woman she had bumped into earlier with the honey eyes and burgundy dress.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoy it!_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

If time could be slowed, it had chosen the worst of times to do so. It was as if the whole world around them had come to a slow stop and they were the only ones left staring at each other.

Then, before Hermione knew what was happening, Declan was standing between them, gently taking Hermione by the arm and leading her away while Draco stood standing where he was, the hand that had been holding hers dropped away as if it had forgotten it held anything at all.

Hermione turned her head to see the other woman approach Draco, but it was as if the time pause had been put into play, people began to move as the distance between her and Draco became further and further apart and her view was blocked. It seemed to her, as she turned back to keep walking, that the distance created then was not just in a physical sense but an emotional one as well.

"Was that her?" She asked quietly when Declan led her out onto the closed balcony of the ballroom.

Declan nodded, not asking who the 'her' she was referring to was. Hermione looked up and stared at the night sky, ignoring the cold winter chill around her. Declan leaned against the balcony and began to light a cigarette, blowing out a small cloud of some, letting the smell of tobacco fill the night air.

"What happened to them?"

Declan let out another puff of smoke before turning to look at her with sadden eyes. "Drake doesn't talk much about it."

"I see."

"Don't look so down. I'm sure they're just bringing their past relationship to a close."

Hermione said nothing as she continued to look up into the dark sky.

"Want to go inside now? We've been out here for awhile."

She nodded, waiting for Declan to crush his cigarette underfoot before following him back into the crowded room of voices, bodies, and music.

When the dinner bell rang, Draco was nowhere to found, and neither was the woman in the burgundy dress. Hermione's smile became less real, and more fake as the time began to pass. Lucas and Narcissa had gone home before dinner, leaving the brothers to keep her company with Lacy and Bradley.

"You okay Mya?"

Hermione blinked and looked over at her brother.

"Yes." She lied.

"Where's Malfoy? I haven't seen him since you came in with him."

"He's—"

But Bradley was no longer listening to her answer, he was looking past her and his eyes had gone from bored to angry. He shot out of his chair and took two strides past Hermione before she caught him by the arm to stop him.

"Bradley, what are you—"

There was no need to ask the question as she turned to see why he had gotten so mad.

Draco was holding the woman in the burgundy dress in his arms, and he was kissing her.

All at once there were flashes and then a crowd separated Hermione's view, but not before Draco looked over and caught her eye. She turned away and blindly pushed past a couple, stumbling to get out of the ballroom and away from everything.

"Hermione!"

She heard her name, but did not stop. When she made it past the ballroom doors and into the empty hall she stopped to choke back a sob, leaning against the wall for support.

"Hermione!"

Slowly she straightened and turned around to face Bradley and Lacy, who were coming her way.

"Are you alright?" Bradley asked, reaching out to her, but she backed away from him, her arms going around herself to keep from breaking down in front of them.

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Slowly she gave Lacy an apologetic smile and turned her back to them, heading for the exit.

"Hermione!" Bradley called and began to follow, but Lacy held him back.

"I don't think—" She began.

"I don't want anyone in your family near my sister; tell that to your bastard of a brother." He said down at her then left her standing alone as he went after Hermione.

Lacy stared at his retreating back, taken aback by his harsh attitude.

"Lacy!"

She turned to see Draco silent and unreadable as he stared down the empty hall, with the rest of her brothers.

"How could you?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes accusing him of his crime.

He said nothing as he walked past her.

"We're never going to see her again." She said after him, "You've ruined the only real relationship you've ever had just because that cheap slut came crawling back to you."

Draco turned around, eyes as cold as ice as he raised a hand to strike her.

"Draco!" Came three different voiced.

His hand stopped in mid-air, shaking with anger. Slowly he lowered it and stared at his brothers and his sister, then in shame he lowered his head and stared at his hands.

* * *

Hermione walked into the empty house and into her room. She closed the door silently behind her and locked it, then slowly sank to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest.

Slowly she closed her eyes and counted to then, trying to not let the tears roll down her cheek, as they had done on her way back to the house.

She had forced Bradley to go home and made him swear to tell the family nothing; he was defiant and had argued every step of the way, but seeing that she was going to change her mind about anything he set for home with a grim expression and a few words under his breath.

Minutes turned to hours until finally she heard his footfalls in the hall. Then she heard a soft tap on her door, her whole body went tense as she waited for another tap.

"Hermione, open the door." His voice came from the other side; soft, low, and coated with concern.

She gave no answer as she picked herself up from the floor and made it to the bed, burying herself under the blanked. She heard the turning of the doorknob and the little rattle of the door when he tried to open it. Her breath held as she waited for a second attempt to open the door, but none came.

So he had given up already, she thought, and tried not to bury herself in self pity as she turned her back to the door and closed her eyes to keep out the overwhelming tears.

In what seemed like seconds later she heard the turning of a key and then the opening of her door. The soft glow of the hall light filled her doorway, but she made no move to turn and face whoever it was at the door. The thudding of soft footsteps came to a stop at the side of her bed and a hand came to rest on her shoulder, but she shook it off and moved away from his touch.

"Don't touch me." She whispered.

She did not see the pained expression on his face as he pulled back his hand, stuffing them in his pockets as he stared down at the wood flooring.

He had left the ball just after she had, but had gone to a bar instead of heading home, knowing that what he had doe had been wrong. He had finished four glasses of whiskey before his brothers found him and dragged him out of the bar. The whiskey had done nothing to calm his senses or his mind.

Declan had dropped him off and offered a quiet word of advice, but it seemed the advice had not worked. Nothing went as planned if it involved Hermione.

"Hermione, I—"

"I'm tired. Can you just leave me alone?" Came her muffled reply.

He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that he had felt nothing while kissing the other woman, but no words came out of his mouth. Sorry did not come easily to him, he had never needed to apologize for anything he did but it seemed with her it was different.

"We'll talk tomorrow." He said quietly and then left her.

After he left Hermione drew back the covers and stared up into the dark ceiling. Some dreams were just too hard to be made real, and she realized that this was one of them. It was always just a dream anyways, she thought, from the beginning it was a dream.

* * *

"Morning." She said politely as she set a cup of steaming coffee on the table.

Draco said nothing, he continued to stand watching her with clouded eyes.

This morning he wore black, from head to toe, even his watch was set in a dark gray color. It was as if he were going to a funeral, or saying goodbye to something that had come to an end. The one piece of jewelry he had on was the wedding band on his finger, platinum and birhgt, throwing off the whole outfit.

"We should talke about last night." He said, still standing as he looked down at her.

Hermione shrugged, "There's nothing to talk about." She said and began to eat her small breakfast.

"Tinkerbelle." His voice was low, a soft warning.

She set down her fork and spoon and finally looked up at him. "You don't have to explain anything to me. Number three on the contract: we respect each other's privacy."

He looked like he wanted to his something. "I don't give a damn about the contract. What you saw at the ball with Jessica was—"

"So that's her name." She said quietly and picked up her fork and spoon again.

"Listen to me, damn it!" He took the utensils away from her and threw them onto the floor.

Hermione jumped up slightly and then slowly stood up to face him.

"It was just a friendly kiss." He began.

Hermione nodded. "Right. Friends kiss each other with tongue and teeth in front of the whole god-forsaken world."

Draco stared down at her, tight lipped, "It was supposed to be a friendly kiss, but Jessica—"

"I don't care. This," She said as she pulled the wedding band off her finger to show him, "This is not real. You and I are not real. The only real thing is that piece of paper with our names written on it, which will be void after a year and a day. So, you don't have to tell me you're out with Jessica or whomever else you choose to be with. There are exactly one hundred and five days left of this marriage and you kissing that woman yesterday is just one reason I can say to my family why we dissolve the marriage. So you don't have to explain anything to me."

He stared at her his face expressionless. "I'm going out of town for a few days." Was all he said before he turned his back on her and left.

Hermione waited for the screeching of the wheels from his car before letting her tears fall.

* * *

Draco's few days turned into two weeks. December changed into January and the one hundred five days turned into eighty.

Whenever home together they never spoke more words then necessary. Their friendly relationship had changed in a flash, and now they were just two strangers living together in the same house.

The days grew longer and the nights silent. There was no more teasing or laughter within the house. Only when she visited with family was she able to smile and laugh and even then it had been strained.

Bradley had kept his promise to Hermione, not saying anything to their family. Everyone thought she was still happily in love with her husband, she almost laughed at the thought, their acting could win an Academy.

How did it come to this? She thought. Everything had gone so well, it almost seemed as if they really were a real and happy married couple together.

Why do we lie to cover up our failures? She thought. Why do we lie to make ourselves feel better? Because she knew she was lying every time she looked at him and said she did not still love him.

"Mrs. M?"

She looked up from her work at the counter to see Jay with a box of books.

"Sorry, Jay. What did you ask?"

"Where would you like me to set the boxes?"

"Out in the back. Thanks."

The teenage boy nodded, giving her a smile before heading out back with the box of books.

She had decided to close the shop, since she would longer be living near the shop. When she told Jay, he had been disappointed, not because he would be out of work, but because she would be leaving. It was going to be hard to let go of all the things she had come to love in the past year, but nothing stays forever. She looked back up when she heard the back door open and close with Jay coming back in.

"Thanks for helping me clean up, Jay."

"Nothing to it." He said, taking a look around the almost empty shop, 'I'm going to miss coming here every day after school."

Hermione gave him a sad smile, "Me too."

"Jay."

"Yes, Mrs. M?"

"I have something for you." She said and reached back into the box she had before her for a book.

She watched as the boys face lit up when she handed him the new book.

"I've been waiting for this edition." He said looking up at her with stars in his eyes. "Thanks."

She nodded and watched as he opened the front cover to read what was written on the inside.

_Hold fast to dreams_

_For if dreams die_

_Life is like a broken winged bird that cannot fly_

_Hold fast to dreams_

_Life is like a barren field frozen with snow_

_-Langston Hughes._

How ironic, she thought, that she had written down a poem to give to a friend about dreams, when she herself have given up on one.

* * *

January gave away to February and the time for the separation came closer and closer with each passing day.

Hermione walked alone down the silent hall and walked into the sun filled room where she and Draco had first stood on that first day. This day the sky was blue and the sun low but bright. The room was cool, but the rays from the sun warmed her skin as she looked out at the snow covered hills and the dark sea.

The room had become her special place to go to when she was lonely. It had become her solace, her little piece of heaven with the house. She was able to relax and for once forget about the charade, and the worried of the future.

She was still standing beside the wide window when Draco came home after a three hour meeting at the office. He simply stopped to watch as she watched the outside world. There was the smallest of smiles on her face as she pressed her forehead to the glass, watching a pair of squirrels scramble for food. She was like a woodland pixie, stuck within the confinements of glass and walls, looking out.

Was that how she had felt while living here with him? Is that why she so easily accepted that their year and day were coming to an end, so that she would be free of him?

It was as if he had spoken out loud because she tensed and then slowly turned to face him. And when he saw her at that moment, he hated himself for avoiding her and for not speaking to her. He hated himself for causing her all the pain and loneliness, all because of his selfishness.

They stared at each other, seeing each other for the first time since that day, and for the first time in the past weeks they saw each other without concern or worries of the future, they only saw each other and their unspeakable feelings.

She did not know who moved first, him or her, but the soft touching of lip against lip, of lip against skin was too overwhelming for her to think anything else but them.

What was he doing to her? Making her feel things she had never felt before, longing for things forbidded to her, to them. But just once, even if it was all just an illusion, she wanted to let all of her emotions out. Maybe she would regret things later, and maybe he would too, but right now there was only him and her and everything they had left unsaid.

So she let him kiss her, touch her, she let herself fall under his spell, his enchantment and followed the time old call of lust or love, she did not know.

* * *

In the morning neither of them spoke or acknowledged what had just happened the night before. Silently they put on their clothes and walked away.

After that day everything they did they did in a more distant manner; avoiding each other at all costs, never coming too close together to touch, because they had killed anything that was left of their so called relationship, or so they thought. And neither knew that the other was pulling a long face because their hearts were breaking and neither dared to question the other. Life would go on and the past year would be no more but an unwanted memory.

* * *

_AN: Hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait!_

_My work kept me busy this week! _

_I cried writing this chapter so I hope it brings tears to your eyes._

_I will be replying to your reviews later tonight also maybe with another chapter.._

_Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!_


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

As February came to an end and winter began to slowly melt into spring, Hermione decided to move out of Summer's Bluff and back in her parents. Draco could do nothing as he stood in the wings, watching as she began to pack her things. On the day that she left she came to see him, the usually vibrant air of sunshine she carried around herself was no longer there as she faced him.

She said nothing as she slowly placed the house keys she was given onto his desk. She did not look at him, only stared at the white wall behind him as she spoke, her voice soft and low. "I'll draw up the divorce papers and send them to you when they're done."

Draco said nothing as he stared down at the golden key, lying bare on his desk.

"You don't have to worry about telling my family about the separation, I'll tell them. Tell your family that I'm sorry it did not work out between us." She paused, taking in a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. "Thank you for giving me your one year. I hope that when we meet again for the last time—we can still be—friends." She finished and turned around before the bundle of emotions she had been containing burst before him, as it had done so that one night.

Draco watched as she hurried out of his office, leaving the soft scent of lilies behind. Slowly he reached out to pick up the golden key, staring at it. Quietly he opened the top drawer in his desk and lain the key there before closing it shut.

* * *

Once home Hermione had broken it slowly to her family, telling them that her relationship with Draco was no longer working and that it had pushed them to bring an end to it. She gave reasons and excuses to convince her family and herself as well, why it would have never worked.

The Granger's seemed to have understood, or at least said they understood, and asked no more questions from her. They watched her silently as the days passed and gave her sympathetic looks. When her cousins came over to help console her with jokes about women not needing men and saying that she was better off without them, Hermione only gave them polite smiles and nodded. Anyone seeing her now could see that she was longer herself, gone was the always smiling Mya, gone were the twinkling of joy and the flare of like in her eyes.

Always quietly she would excuse herself from conversation and leave a crowded room, she spoke little of anything and sometimes wondered off in a daze and rarely left the house. Her family worried over her, but did not know how they could help, so they watched as she suffered in silence.

* * *

A week passed before Draco received a call from Hermione's father. A few words were exchanged, and not on any friendly terms, and then it was over.

The Stars did not take news of the separation well, his parents asked him to carefully thing it over before the decision became final in April, but his only answer to them was a blank stare.

The brothers took the news with a few frowns and muttered words, but otherwise said nothing more. Lacy on the other hand refused to see or talk to him. But a few days after his announcement she arrived at his office with a bucked of chocolate fudge ice cream and two spoons. They sat in his office for the rest of the day and ate, talking about how he had started the tradition of a bucket of ice cream with her after she had been left broken hearted when her first crush called her ugly.

And as the days passed, his family watched him as he swamped himself in work. He practically lived in his office, rarely leaving it. When they spoke with him it was as if he digested their words and threw them out when they left his office. No one had ever seen him so deaf to the world around him, not even when he had last closed himself off to the world.

* * *

When March came to a close and April came it was as if each passing day was held off not wanting to end.

One week left before they would meet again at the place where it all began.

"You okay Hermione?"

Hermione looked away from the window to see her mother watching her from the doorway.

"I'm fine."

Mrs. Granger sighed and walked into the room. "These came for you today." She said and handed Hermione a yellow envelope before coming to sit beside her on the window seat.

Hermione took it, forcing her hands not to shake as she set it aside, already knowing what was in them.

"You can talk to me about it you know. You don't have to let it consume you."

"I know mum." She said, turning away from her mother to, once again, stare out of her window.

"You love him still, don't you?"

Hermione turned back sharply to stare at her mother, "What?"

"You may not say it or show it in any form, but whenever one of us mentions his name your eyes light up as if the whole world were laid at your feet. If you still love him, why are you here?"

Hermione stiffened her back and looked away, "Because he doesn't love me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"He never loved me to begin with." Hermione confessed.

Her mother remained quiet, waiting for the rest of the story.

"He was never going to love again, because he already had someone he loved and she had caused him to lock his heart away from love. He asked me to marry him because I asked him too."

"You can never force a man to marry you unless he saw something in you."

Hermione gave her mother a dry laugh, shaking her head, "You don't know the half of the story behind why we got married."

"Then tell me."

Hermione looked down at her hand lying limp in her lap, "I always hated that I was the only one who did not have anyone. Oh I had family and friends that loved me, but I never had anyone to call my own, never had someone that I could say to others 'that's him'. I wondered if something was wrong with me, for never having a guy to approach me, or not ever finding the right one. I wondered if I was the one who had closed herself off to relationships or if I was never meant to be in a relationship. I envied my cousins when they brother their boyfriends over, all blushing and giggling, when I had never had any of that. And I don't blame them; I blame myself because I was the one that denied me that. So when everyone was getting married or engaged I wanted to be happy with someone too, and being stupid and desperate I said yes to the first man that came to me."

"Draco is—he was supposed to be someone I could go and show off, saying 'Little Mya has someone and she's happy' and I really was happy, even if it was a lie to begin with. But nothing in life is ever as you plan it out to be, is it? Somewhere along the way I lost track of what was real and what was fake. I began to fall, hard. It wasn't because he was the first one to hold my hand, or kiss me, he was the first one for everything, but he was much more than that."

"But I forgot that to him it was all a ruse, just as mine had been at the beginning to fool my family."

Hermione looked up to meet her mother's gaze, "I do love him, I understand that, but I cannot force him to love me back when he cannot. And I'm not being noble or anything when I say that I'll let him go. I think its better this way, and I promise I'll smile and laugh again, but right now I want to be unhappy. I want to be unhappy right now, because I want to be happy for the rest of my life knowing that I loved him."

Mrs. Granger smiled, tears gathering in her eyes as she pulled Hermione into her arms for a hug.

* * *

She sat outside in the park on the bench, waiting for him. Their year and day were up, and all too soon. She watched as he walked toward herm memorizing his face and the way he moved for the long future ahead of them.

When he stood before her he was silent, looking at her with shadow cast eyes, slowly he came to sit beside her, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter.

She smelled the first touch of tobacco as it hit the air, but she said nothing, wanting also to remember that smell. They sat in silence for a while, watching as people jogged past and as birds landed on the wide walkways to pick at bread crumbs left by people in the park.

"Here are the papers." She said, finally breaking the silence as she handed him the yellow envelope.

He took them from her fingers, not bothering to look at them.

"You can take care of the rest of it." She said, staring down at her now empty hands.

He said nothing, just continued to puff at his cigarette.

"Your ring," She began when she noticed that she still wore his ring on her fingers.

After all those weeks that had passed, she had never bothered to remove the ring off of her finger, and as she began to do so now he bowed her head blinking rapidly as she struggled with it.

"Throw it away. Sell it. It won't matter to me."

She ceased her struggle and nodded quickly; too afraid to speak least she gave way to tears.

"I—I guess this is goodbye then." She managed to say, finally turning her head to look at him.

He nodded, showing no form of emotion as he finished his cigarette and crushed it under his foot before standing up, leaving her to sit alone on the bench.

"Bye. Tinkerbelle."

His expression did not change as he looked down at her, his cool gray eyes giving nothing away, just like that first time they had met.

She became very still as she saw his hand slowly reach out, one last time, to brush her bangs behind her ear. Then he turned away and without looking back he left her.

She stood up and watched as he disappeared into a black car, his body closed to her view before she finally let the tears burning her eyes fall. She shook with the sobs that came from her body and then slowly as her vision blurred she collapsed.

"Jean." Silence.

"Jean?" Nothing.

"Mya?" Blank.

"Hermione?" Black

"Hermione."

Slowly her eyes opened, and as her vision clears she saw her brother, Bradley. A slow smile appeared on her lips as she reached out for him.

"Bradley." Her voice was hoarse.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Hell Mya, you gave me a scare there."

"Sorry."

Bradley shook his head, curse, let go of her hand to stand, and started to pace beside the hospital bed. "When I get my hands on Malfoy, he is going to regret the day he set sight on my sister; that bastard. I want to rip him up piece by piece and—"

"No," She said in the loudest voice she could manage, which was more a whisper than anything. "It wasn't him."

"The hell it wasn't!"

"Bradley. Please. Just—leave him alone. It wasn't just him, I have to responsibilities for my actions too."

"Jean—"

She shook her head, "I'm really tired."

Bradley sighed and came back to sit by her side, "I'll go and get the doctor."

And before she could protest he was already up and gone.

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione sat alone with the doctor in the hospital room, waiting for what he had to say to her.

"You have to be taking better care of yourself."

She nodded. The doctor looked up from his clipboard and gave her a frown.

"Do you know, Mrs. Malfoy, that you are about two months pregnant?"

Silently Hermione looked up to stare at the doctor.

"What?"

The doctor stood up from where he sat to come and stand beside her. "Mrs. Malfoy, you are currently about eight weeks pregnant."

Hermione raised a hand to lie on her abdomen, she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Draco's baby.

* * *

"Tell me again why you're going?" Bradley asked as he watched her pack.

"I really need to get away for awhile. And Sam needs company."

"Sam does not need you to—"

"He doesn't need me, but right now I need him."

"You have me here. Mum and Dad. And—"

Hermione stopped her packing to come and stand before Bradley, bringing his face down to meet hers with her hands.

"You are going to start a new project in Australia. You won't be here and I don't want you to stay just because I'm so called 'heart-broken'. And Mum and Dad have enough to worry about with the dentistry."

Bradley pouted, "You only need Sam because he lives away from civilization."

Hermione shook her head and laughed her first laugh in so many weeks. "He lives in the country side of France."

Bradley frowned, "Same thing. Plus he'll do what you tell him to."

"No he won't. Bradley you know Sam better than anyone."

"Anyone other than yourself."

Hermione stopped, thought about it and then smiled nodding. "Bradley—"

"Alright, just be sure to call and—"

"I know. I know. I'm only going to Sam's."

"And he lives in a different country."

Hermione sighed. "Tell everyone I love them. I'll call, email, write, send pictures, etc."

Bradley hugged her, his arms tightening around her. "You're not going to tell me why you're leaving in such a rush."

"Bradley I—I can't."

"Hermione, if you won't tell me—"

"When I'm ready I'll tell you and everyone else. Okay?"

"Alright." He hugged her again, "You know I love you right?"

"Love you too." She said, and closed her eyes letting herself be held and wrapped in arms that loved and supported her.

* * *

When the plane took off two hours later, she looked out of the tiny round window, saying goodbye to her family and friends.

Saying goodbye to Draco.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the long wait again! I went on a trip with some friends this week. I really hope you like this chapter. It's not very long but still I hope you like it. I cried writing this chapter too so I hope to bring tears to your eyes again, hopefully. _

_Here is my reply to those of you who have reviewed chapter 15:_

_**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**__: Thanks for reading and saying that this is Epic!_

_**Eisette**__: Thank you! She reminded me of a wood nymph and I just had to call her that. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_**romancegirl92**__: Yes a big twist, but not the only one. I'm really happy to hear that you like my other story too! Thank you._

_**wanderingcub**__: I was going to put up a tissue alert for this chapter but it seemed like a spoiler so I didn't. Thanks for reading!_

_**Catuhh**__: Here's the new chapter, hope you like it. Thanks._

_**Spunkywave77**__: AHH you're addicted to my story? That's like the best compliment I've ever had! I know they're really stubborn but what can you do? They're Draco and Hermione. Hope you like this chapter too!_

_**Oceanmina101**__: Yes stupid Jessica. I hope they can fix it too and soon! Thanks_

_**Zee C**__: Aww don't hate me! I didn't mean to make you cry but if it makes you feel better it made my heart break too!_

_**123Aqua123**__: Thanks for liking this story! Hope you enjoy the rest of it._

_**snakesandemeralds**__: It is sad. I don't like writing sad stories but I had too. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_**boohoo**_: Yes they are very stubborn that they can't even tell each other their feelings for each other. Draco didn't mean to raise his hand against Lacy he just wasn't thinking straight and was frustrated. Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter too!

_**XXJamesLilyCutestXX**_: My heart broke too when I was writing this chapter. It is awful but it has to happen. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

_**Ashlee**_: Yes I'm allowing anonymous reviews so I'm going to look forward to hearing from you again! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

For those of you who reviewed to Chapter 15 or any of the previous chapters I appreciate it a lot! Thank you so much for taking your time to write them!

And for those who haven't reviewed, thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

_-Three years later_

_France-_

Time means nothing to those who live above it. You may break and bend the body and its emotions any which way, but you can never change a person's destiny or his heart with the passage of time.

That was why she stood there, alone, looking up at the endless night sky staring up at the moon and stars, wondering how things would have turned out if she had been stronger then.

But there was no more time to reminisce on her past when a soft whisper came from within her bedroom. Slowly she stepped back from the balcony and slid the glass door shut behind her as she hurried back to the bed, where the only man in her life that mattered at the moment awaited her.

Gently pushing the covers back she uncovered her handsome gentleman still half asleep.

"Alex?" She leaned in to softy kiss his forehead, waiting to see if he would wake.

There was a quiet sigh and then a small hand reached out to grab hold of her fingers.

"Mummy?"

She smiled and lay down beside him, closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep with her son in her arms.

* * *

The past three years in France had been hard, not due to any set conditions, but because she had been so far away from home.

Her first year had gone by slowly, but she managed to go on happily, if not content. Sam had welcomed her into his home, letting her set herself up with little questions. Even as kids they had understood so much about each other with few words.

Sam was her adoptive brother; even though he was ten years older than her they had formed an everlasting bond right away. When he was eighteen she was only eight, his biological father came to look for him, claiming him as the only heir to the earldom of Stormy Point in France where his real family was from. When he had refused to acknowledge his biological father, a very sharp eight year old girl sat down with him and asked that if he were to become a Count in France one day then would she be a Countess?

Maybe it was the question that had set him off with a sense of responsibility or maybe he wanted to make both his families happy. But he set off to France and began the long process of becoming heir to a heritage older than her could imagine.

Over the years they had kept in touch by phone calls and letters and a few visits when he was not busy. He had gotten married when he was twenty five, still young, but old enough to think about himself and his responsibilities. And it was that marriage that her brother had begun to change, closing himself off to the outside world and to his adoptive family.

It was during those last weeks in April three years ago that she had received a letter from Sam, asking if she would go and visit him. She had heard about his divorce and the loss of his daughter, her niece, and she had accepted his invitation right away, even before she discovered the knowledge of her own pregnancy. When the collapse happened and she found out about her pregnancy she knew that he needed her as much as she needed him at that moment and without a second thought began to pack.

With his support she pushed through her pregnancy with a new determination and with the birth of her son, Sam began to slowly step out of his shadow. She would catch him sitting with Alex in his arms, a soft smile on his lips as he rocked the child back and forth. He too was healing with Alex as she was.

She had managed to tell no one in her family about her son until after his birth in November. When she finally worked up the courage to tell them, her family flew to France to see her. No one had asked who his father was, it was plainly seen who he belonged to. And no one asked her when she was going to go back home, because it seemed she was happy to stay with Sam and he happy to have family close by.

The second year flew by, with the sleepless nights and the crawling and walking and baby talk. When the third year came about her son was eagerly speaking and wanting to know everything from his ABCs to his cartoons and toy cars. And with the passing of the second year into the third Alex turned two and it was times, she declared, for her to step out of the shadows.

Her past would catch up with her if she did not face it, and running away was something she was done doing.

* * *

There were whispers about her before she stepped into the room.

The elegant ballroom was filled with high society gossip, gleaming jewels, and dazzling evening gowns.

It was a small charity event, held every year at the Grand Palace, and anyone who was anyone within a thousand miles was there. But it was at the announcement of the Count of Stormy Point that voices paused and heads turned to watch the grand staircase to see the Count walk in.

The Count was a tall man in his late thirties, but age had only made him more handsome with his charcoal colored hair and eyes the color of a besieging storm. But it was not the handsome man the gossips stared at, it was the woman beside him.

She was small, petite, but slim and beautiful in her long ball gown of a pale cream color. Her brown hair was tied back into a bun with little jewels twinkling from it, her earth brown eyes were cool and passive as she scanned the crowded room. And beside her was a young boy, who was about two, who held her hand tightly, shying away from the large crowd behind his mother's dress.

The trio walked past some of the gaping guest and toward a table reserved for them.

"Who is she?"

"She can't be his wife. There was no news of him getting married again."

"His sister? He doesn't have a sister?"

"That's the Duchess."

"She's a Duchess?"

"Not that anyone here knows, no."

"So she's his sister?"

"Adopted sister."

"But why Duchess?"

"Can't you see? She carries herself like a Duchess, cold as ice when it comes to it. No one knows much about her, just that she's related to the Count. Some say she's an exiled Princess and that she and her son are from—"

There was another pause of gossip as the Duchess got up from her seat, taking her son by the hand as they made their way to the snack buffet.

"It's the first time she's come with her son. Last year she left him at Stormy Point, and only because he was sick."

"This is the only event she comes out to at all."

"Why do you suppose that is?"

"Maybe because it's the only charity she can bring her son along, since it's a children's charity and all. I heard she doesn't go anywhere without him."

They continued to talk in whispers as they watched behind hushed backs.

* * *

The Duchess made her way back to her seat without speaking with anyone, her son beside her with a plate of goodies.

"You holding up okay Mya?"

She turned away from helping her son sit down to her brother. Giving him a brief smile she nodded. "Could be worse."

He chuckled, "You just hide yourself behind those rumors."

"I'm fine. Anyway, it's not every day I get to wear a gown that's worth thousands , and Alex is enjoying the food." She said, turning to smile down at her son.

When she turned to look back at her brother her small smile evaporated at her brother's cold stare.

"Sam?"

"Malfoy is here."

At the mention of the name she felt her whole body stiffen and freeze. Her eyes closed and she took in a deep breath, gripping her hands together.

"You said he wouldn't be here." She said, tight lipped as she tried to remain calm.

"That's what I thought." He said and reached out to grip her hand.

"We can slip out; he's speaking with a crowd."

She nodded her head, Sam saw her face drain of color and curse himself for having lied to her. He had thought that she had gotten over Malfoy, but apparently he was wrong.

"Alex, it's time to go."

Alex looked up at his mother, "Already?" He asked.

She nodded, picking up the little boy and holding him in her arms, tight against her. She prayed that as they made their way out Malfoy did not see them. It had been three years since she had last seen him, and it would hurt too much to see him now.

And if he saw Alex, what would he do?

Just as they thought they had made it out of the ballroom with being seen they were stopped by the host and hostess of the charity event.

"Mummy, I want to go down." Came Alex's soft voice as he struggled in her arms to be put down.

She set him on his feet, bending down to tell him to stay beside her before standing up to greet her host and hostess with a hesitant smile.

When the conversation ended and she looked down, Alex was gone. A dozen horrors ran through her head as she walked away from Sam and their hosts. She made her way back into the crowd, searching among the children for her son. The crowd parted for her as she made her way through, giving her curious glances. She scanned the buffet and the tables, but he was nowhere to be found. Panic brought tears to her eyes as she continues to search.

"Mummy."

She turned around to find Alex looking up at her, a smudge of chocolate still apparent on the ends of his mouth as he smiled up at her. She hurried forward, coming to her knees as she brother her son into her arms, holding him to her. She did not see the man holding her son's hand until she let him go to examine if there had been any damage done to him.

She looked up from where she still kneeled and held her breath as cool grey eyes stared down at her.

She did not think that she could be in any more panic than she already was, but she was wrong, because those grey eyes made her light headed every time she looked into them. She blinked and almost fell forward, but before she knew it she was on her feet, her body pressed against the hard support of his.

"Don't let them see any of your weaknesses now."

The hard whisper came into her ear, making her stand taller, her gaze straight ahead as she avoided all eyes on them. They passed a surprised Sam and just before they made it out she saw the shocked looks on the other guests' faces as they made their exit.

She did not remember, but somehow she was sitting in a limo with Alex curled asleep on her lap. She stared down at her son and wondered why he had made no protest being shown into the limo, an unfamiliar place. He had always shied away from strangers and yet he had held onto a man that he never met before, and smiled up at him as if it was only natural.

But then again, this man was no stranger. They shared the same eyes, the same coloring, and even the same mischief in their eyes when they smiled.

The ride in the limo did not seem long enough as it came to a stop before a five star hotel. When the limo drove up to the hotel entrance she was the first to get out, reaching back in for Alex before giving her a hand to help her out.

It was as if he had done this a dozen times before; waiting for her to step out of the limo, his son's arms gripped about his neck, fast asleep from the long evening.

The hand that gripped her arm was almost painful as he lead her inside to the brightly lit lobby where the doormen greeted them. They headed toward the elevators, ignoring the curious looks thrown their way from some of the staff and guests. Once they were on the designated floor he pulled her out of the elevator and into a suit of rooms. He left her standing at the door, knowing that she would not run as long as she had her son.

She watched as he made his way to where the bed lay within the suite, setting Alex down onto the pillows and pulling the blanket over him after taking off his shoes and jacket. When he turned around to stare at her, she thought he would say something, but did not.

He walked over to where the bar was and took out two glasses, filling them with brown liquor he came over to her and handed once of the cups to her. She refused to take it, so he shrugged and went back to the bar to set it down. Then, as if she was not even there, he went to sit on the couch without a glance.

"What do you want?" She asked at last, breaking through her reservoir of silence.

He only looked up at her with a closed expression.

They had not seen each other for a little over three years, and yet it was as if they had never been apart at all. He had not changed, in years yes, but he still looked handsome even with the lines at his eyes and mouth. He would be thirty now, with more knowledge and wisdom than when they had first met.

She had thought it would hurt to see him again, but she did not expect her thought to ring so true. Over the three years she had gradually learned to forget him, well at least forget her love for him. She never could truly 'get rid' of him from her memories or her heart. When Alex had come into her world she had found solace in being with him, but as he grew older with each passing week she saw more and more of Draco in him.

"You never intended to tell me, did you?" He finally asked in that deep soft voice of his.

"He is none of your concern." She answered, not willing not willing to lose this fight to him.

"He is mine." Draco said standing up to face her and for the first time since she had seen him in three years, saw an emotion flicker across his face.

"No he is not yours." She said.

He took a step forward toward her, making her take a step back.

"Is he?" He asked, looking back at the sleeping boy. "If you do not tell me his birth certificate will."

"No!" She said and took two steps towards him as he reached for the phone.

He set the phone down and turned to lift a brow up at her, making her hate him more than she believed herself capable of hating him.

"Now answer my first question; why have you kept him away from me?"

"Because he is mine." She said.

"As he is also mine." He said.

She said nothing.

"You will leave your brother's house immediately and come back with me to Summer's Bluff."

"No!" She said and made her way towards Alex's sleeping form.

She could not go back to Summer's Bluff, after all she had gone through there, she could not go back and face the place where she had once called home.

But Draco stopped her by grabbing hold of her arm, bringing her to be pressed up against him.

"Either that or I take my son with me and you stay here."

"No!" She could not believe what she was hearing. "You have no right to take him away from me!" She shouted, struggling for him to let her go.

"I have every right." He said, his voice had not been raised louder than when he had first spoken.

"You have no right!"

"Oh, I think you'll find that I have every right."

She stopped struggling and looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"You would take my son away from me?"

"Did you not take him away from me?" He asked.

She looked away from him as he finally let her go. She felt so bare, standing there before him with nothing but her will to fight him.

"I want my son."

"But he is my son too." She whispered.

"Then you will do as I say and move back into Summer's Bluff with me."

"I can't do that. We—"

"What?"

"You and I are over. If you want to see Alex then I'll allow you visitation rights, but we'll not move in with you."

Draco stared at her and then laughed, his laugh sent chills up her spine.

"If you believe for one minute that I will accept visitation rights you do not remember who you are talking to."

"I know who you are!" She shot back. "You're Draco Malfoy of Malfoy Inc. CEO of Star's Shippings. Multi-Billionaire and confirmed bachelor!"

He raised that familiar one eyebrow up at her in amusement, making her want to slap him in anger.

"Was a confirmed bachelor." He corrected giving her a sideways grin.

"Was?" She asked more herself than him.

Over the three years she had listened to news about him; reading from magazines watching the televisions, anything that gave out news of the very private Star family. She had wanted to hate herself for wanting to know about how he was doing, wondering about what he was doing at the exact same moment as she, wondering if he was thinking of her like she of him. And from all of the news she had seen pictures and articles about the Malfoy going around with some of the most beautiful women around the world, smiling for the camera one arm around the waist of the woman answering questions that were thrown at him. She had been saddened and almost heartbroken if she was not already.

"So you're going to get married. Congratulations. Alex and I will not be bothering you." Her voice was soft, almost shaky.

She made to walk past him and go to Alex, but once again he captured her arm with his hand, not letting her go. She looked up to meet his cool gaze and recognized the mischief behind them.

"Oh no Tinkerbelle. I already have a wife and you already know who she is."

Tinkerbelle, she had not heard or been called that in three whole years, it was almost like music to her ears, but she blinked up at her ex-husband with a confuse look.

"W—what? Have you gotten back with—?"

Before she could finish her sentence, and really before she could come up with another coherent thought, he was kissing her. His teeth tugging at her lip, a kiss not soft or light, but rough and mind boggling. It was a kiss that took more than her breath away, it took all of her fighting spirit away with it.

When he broke the kiss and looked down at her with a cocky smirk on his face she sobered up and reached for her wand that was tucked away in her dress ready to hex him, but he took her wand out of her hand and held her arm to her side.

"Would you hex your husband, Tinkerbelle, in front of our son?"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

_Would you hex your husband?_

Hermione's mind whirled as she stared up at the face that had been locked inside her memory for three years.

"We are not married." She said, any sign of her emotions disappearing with her façade of passiveness.

Turning she saw Alex sitting up from the giant bed watching them, their arguing must have woken him. Composing herself she removed her arm from Draco's grip, taking her wand back from him and walked over to her son.

"Mummy?"

"I'm right here." She took Alex into her arms, picking him up and standing, ready to leave the suite.

When she looked up from Alex, Draco was standing before them, a look she had never seen before on his face.

"Come here Alexander." He said reaching out a hand for Alex.

Alex looked up at his father with a shy smile before looking up at his mother for a conformation.

Hermione could do nothing, so she gave Alex a stiff nod before letting Draco take him away from her. When he was out of her arms, she felt an immediate loss.

"How do you know his name is Alexander?" She asked as she watched Alex wound his arms around his father's neck.

Draco, who had been smiling at his son, looked over at her with a lost expression. "I just assumed that Alex was short for Alexander."

Hermione gave him an unbelieving look, but accepted that as an answer.

"Are you tired Alex?"

The little head bobbed up and down.

Draco moved toward the phone, picking it up he dialed in a number and then mumbled a few words into if before placing it back down. Turning he strode back to where Hermione stood, coming past her he place Alex back onto the bed. He said something quietly under his breath, so that only Alex heard, making him laugh. When Draco looked over at her he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you not coming Tinkerbelled?"

Hermione, who had been watching the interaction between father and son blinked and the blinked again.

"Coming? Where are going?" She asked, embarrassed to be caught off guard.

"To give Alex a bath."

"Oh." She said and began to move toward them, then stopped. Draco was going to give Alex a bath?

"You—Alex can't—he doesn't have anything to change into." She finished, running out of things to say.

"I just called the staff, they'll have something up here in ten minutes."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else, but was stopped when Draco turned back to Alex.

"Are you going to sleep in that dress?" Draco asked over his shoulder.

"I—"

_Sleep in her dress?_

"Alex and I are leaving." She said in a firm voice, making her feet move to where father and son sat, Alex now already stripped down to his underwear.

"There's a bathrobe in the closet if you want to change first before I give Alex his bath." Draco continues in that mild voice, ignoring her words.

"Malfoy."

He turned to look back at her a secret smile on his lips.

"I've missed you Tinkerbelle."

Hermione stared at him, taken a back; she was not prepared for that or him admitting anything for that matter. Was he trying to confuse her? Was he just saying that to get her to say yes to his ridiculous suggestion? She wanted to laugh at the thought of it.

"You don't believe me." He stated.

She was about to say no she did not, but two knocks at the door stopped her. Draco bent down to say something to Alex, then stood up and left to open the door. As if paralyzed, Hermione stood where she was and watched as a maid handed Draco two bags. When he came back with them he handed her one and went over to Alex with the other.

"There should be everything you need in there. I hope you still use the same shampoo and conditioner. There's also a pair of pajamas in there along with other personal things." He said with his back to her.

She stared down at the bag in her hands and then over to where Draco was not picking up Alex heading for the bathroom.

"I'll get this guy while you change out here." He said and disappeared behind a door, leaving her to ponder his reasons for doing these things for her and her son.

But then she remembered, that it was not really for her he was being so considerate to, it was Alex.

* * *

When Draco came back out with Alex bathed and freshly dressed in his new pajamas, Hermione still stood where she was, the bag set down at her feet along with her wand. She had not changed, but was not staring unseeing at the hardwood floor in the suite.

"Tinkerbelle."

Draco made to move toward her, but she backed away, looking up at him with empty eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She cried.

Alex, sensing his mother's anxiety began to cry. Draco stared at her for a few seconds before he turned his attention back to Alex, calming him with soothing words.

It was a couple minutes before Alex calmed down and finally fell asleep. Draco put him into bed, tucking him in into the middle of the giant bed before coming toward Hermione with a frown.

Taking her by the arm he pulled her into the kitchen with him.

"What is it?" He asked.

Hermione looked up at him and quietly laughed.

Draco's frown deepened. He reached out to touch her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She said, backing away from him again.

"Tinkerbelle."

"I told you once already not to call me that." It was her anger, her fear speaking now.

"Tinkerbelle—"

"What do you want from me?" She asked again in a soft desperate voice.

"Nothing. I just want you and Alex to—"

She shook her head, stopping him. "You don't want me. You want Alex and you're using me to get him. But I won't let you take him away from me. No. Alex is my son. I carried him for nine months. I gave birth to him. I—I took care of him for three years without your help, without anyone's help."

Draco watched her, remaining silent for a few seconds.

"You were the one that ran, Hermione. I would have taken care of you if you had told me about the pregnancy."

Hermione shook her head at him again. "Your definition of 'take care' and mine are vastly different."

It was Draco's turn to shake his head. "You know I would have taken care of you and Alex."

"How did you find us? How do you know about Alex?"

"I don't think it's time to answer or ask questions right now. I know you're stressed out and you're afraid to trust me, but for Alex's sake, we need to work together."

"Work." She repeated. "That's all we are, all we'll ever be to you. Another thing you have to patch up in your long list of things to do."

Draco was not getting mad, he stuffed his hands in his pocket to keep from doing something he would later regret.

"It's been a long day," He said behind clenched teeth, "Change and get ready for bed, we leave tomorrow morning."

"You can't make me go anywhere with you."

"Then you'll be staying behind by yourself."

"You can't take Alex away from me. I'll call the police."

"Threaten me all you want, if you're not on that plane with us tomorrow, you'll be left behind."

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a trembling breath. "You keep on taking and taking. There is nothing left of me that you haven't already taken and destroyed, and now you're taking away the only thing that matters right now in my life, just because you want to. Have you ever asked for anything in your life Malfoy?"

Her voice was faint, strained.

Draco gave no answer.

When she opened her eyes he was gone. Quietly she sunk to her knees and cried, hating herself for loving him.

* * *

Draco walked back into the dark suite, his skin cold from the long walk he had taken in the night. But it mattered not to him as he came into the room and turned on the lamp by the bedside. He had not expected her to still be there, he had thought she would have gone as soon as she found out he was not there, but when the lamp light lit the room in a soft orange glow, the sight on the bed made him catch his breath. The heart strings on his heard tightened and he let out a sigh of relief so hard that he shuttered from it.

Sleeping on the bed was Hermione, she had changed into the light cotton nightgown, cradling Alex in her arms. The blanked covered them up to their waists as they breathed in and out in a gentle rhythm. Her wand in her hand, ready to strike any marauder.

"When did you get your magic back Tinkerbelle." He asked softly to her sleeping form.

Tenderly he took her wand out of her hand and placed it on the nightstand then he lifted the blanket letting it come to rest at their shoulder. Cautiously, so not to wake them, he leaned forward to brush a kiss on, first Alex's and then Hermione's forehead.

Pulling back he watched them sleep, for how long he stood there watching he did not remember. But when he turned off the lamp to leave them to dream the sky was already turning lighter.

Three years he had waited and searched. Three years he had to live with the knowledge that he had let her go. He had let her leave without a fight, without an ounce of pretest because he had thought himself incapable of giving her what she sought.

It had taken him three years to realize that his life without her in it was dull and wearisome. His appearances on television and newspapers were all hoaxes. The women he went out with ended once he took them out to dinner. He could not bring himself to do more than fake a smile at them and try to get through the night without yawning.

When the separation began he had first buried himself in papers, sitting behind his desk and his work. When he finally got tired of sitting in self pity he began to search for her. The first place he went to was her family, but they told him nothing, saying that they too knew nothing. When he met up with Bradley, he had received a glare a couple of harsh words and nothing more. He had then worked with a close friend who worked with the military to help him locate her. But the search was useless. Then when he was just about to give up he found a hint on one of his trips to Paris. He had been invited to a charity ball for children, and had at first rejected the offer, because he would be leaving that day, but after receiving a copy of the guest attending the event he quickly changed his mind when he saw a familiar name under the Count of Stormy Point's.

He had his assistant get him a tux, cancel his flight, and then cancel all of his plans for the next two weeks without blinking an eye.

Meeting and seeing Alex had been a shock, but he knew right then that Alex was his son. He had, at that moment, wanted to shout it for the world to hear. But it was not until he saw Hermione, frantic and beautiful in her gown that he lost all sense of thought. He had dragged her and Alex out without a care about who saw and what they would say. The only thing that mattered at that moment was that he had found Hermione, and with her his son.

* * *

She did not want to open her eyes, but the sun was shining through the window and the birds were already singing outside in the early morning.

Reaching out she felt for Alex but instead she found a hard muscled arm. Her eyes popped opened and she found herself in the embrace of Draco, his arms holding her and Alex. His legs were tangles with hers and his face was buried in her hair. She could hear his even breathing, the steady beating of his heard against her back, and the light indrawn of breath at her neck. They were so close together that she could feel the heat from his body. Silently she wished for Alex to wake or for him to wake and let her go. Her wish was answered when Alex called for her.

They must have heard his call at the same time, because suddenly his arms tightened around her and then slowly he let her go. Quickly she sat up, reaching for Alex.

"It's morning Mummy." Alex stated, sitting on the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eye. "Daddy." He said with a happy laugh when he spotted Draco, who was just sitting up in bed himself behind her.

_Daddy_.

So he knew that this was his father. She should have known, he was a smart child, and would not forget that one photo she showed him of his father. It was no wonder he was not scared at all of being with Draco.

Draco chuckled and leaned forward, his arms coming around her, as he lifted Alex up and into her arms. Hermione was a little surprised by the action, but held onto Alex as Draco leaned over one of her shoulders to kiss their son on the forehead.

"Good morning son."

Hermione stayed still, he heart beating faster and faster at his contact with her, just as it had done the first time they had met.

"Good morning Tinkerbelle." Came a whisper at her ear, and she could feel that single breath all the way down to her toes.

"Tink'rbelle." Alex said with a clap of his hand.

Draco threw back his head and laughed, and Hermione thought she was dreaming. Surely she was dreaming if they were here together, a happy family, laughing, and exchanging intimate words in the early morning.

But her little dream was shattered with a pounding at the door. Draco frowned, but got up without pulling on a robe and went to answer the door.

Sam greeted him with a punch in the face, just as Hermione made her way into the living area with Alex.

"Sam!"

Hermione rushed over to stop Sam from punching Draco again, pulling him away. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What am I doing here? The bastard takes you away without a word, you and Alex are gone for the whole night, and that's all you can say?"

"I'm sorry Sam, but—"

"I don't have to tell you where I'm taking my wife and son." Draco said from behind her in a cool voice.

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them to glare at, first, her brother and then Draco. "If you want to fight, let Alex and I leave first." She said and made for the door with Alex.

"Tinkerbelle."

"Hermione."

Both men said at the same time. They turned to glare at each other when they realized it and then turned frowning gazes back at her.

"We're leaving." Sam said and took two wide strides towards her; taking her free arm into his hand he guided her out the door.

But Draco's men were fast. Two big men, dressed all in black with black shades stood between the doors, blocking the way.

It was almost as if she had stepped into a movie when she saw the two men in black, she could not understand why Draco would need bodyguards when he himself was intimidating enough.

"Tell your men to move otherwise I won't be responsible for their injuries."

Hermione sighed; she had forgotten that Sam had served in the marines for four years.

Draco waved his men off with a scowl of disapproval. When he turned to gaze at Sam he was no longer in a mood to be forgotten.

"If you walk out of this hotel with my wife and son the cops will be on you in less than five minutes."

Sam stared back at him, holding his gaze. "I don't suppose you kidnapping my sister will land you anywhere safe from the authorities as well. And you and Hermione are no long married."

Draco raised one of his eyebrows in question, "Really?"

Sam frowned at Draco and the down at Hermione. "What does he mean?" He asked.

Hermione had forgotten about that, as she too frowned up at Draco.

"Mummy? I'm hungry." Alex's words broke through the tense atmosphere.

Draco smiled at Alex and then at Hermione and Sam. "Breakfast anyone?" He said and reaching out a hand for Alex headed for the kitchen.

* * *

When breakfast finished Draco had left Alex and Merci leave the room while he spoke with Sam.

"What do you want with Hermione?" Sam asked; irritated for having had to wait until the breakfast meal was finished.

"My wife and son are going home with me." Draco answered.

"You and Hermione are no longer married." Sam said slowly.

"There never was a divorce."

Sam stared at Draco, "What do you mean? Hermione said she signed the papers and gav them to—" He frowned, "You never signed the papers and filed for a divorce."

Draco grinned.

"If you never signed and filed the papers, then why have you waited three and a half years before looking for them?"

Draco's grin faded, his expression became serious.

"Well?"

"I didn't know that she was pregnant at the time, and when I looked for her she was nowhere to be found."

"And you didn't use your connections or your magic to find her?"

"I didn't think she would be living out of the country or even with magic." Draco answered.

"And you want her back. Or is it Alex that you want?"

Draco gave no answer.

Sam watched him with speculative eyes and then nodded.

"If Hermione decided to leave with you I'll let her go, but if she refuses, I don't want you bothering her."

Draco looked over at Sam quietly and then turned away to look toward Hermione and Alex.

* * *

Sam took Hermione outside into the hall to speak alone with her, leaving Alex with Draco in the suite.

"Do you want to with Malfoy?"

Hermione stared up at her brother, "What?"

"You have two choices: one is that you leave with me and forget you ever saw Malfoy, or two you go with him and try to work out your relationship with me."

"Sam, I—"

"You have to decide whether or not you still have feelings for him. You can't keep running away, because those pent up emotions will catch up with you."

Hermione gave no answer as she turned from her brother, not wanting him to see the inner fight she was having with herself.

"I know what you're going through; I went through it myself not so long ago."

Hermione turned back to face him, "But this is diff—"

"Different? Not so much. Natalie and I had a—understanding at the beginning of our relationship that it would be no more than a marriage for both our benefits. But unlike you and Malfoy we never warmed up to each other. Our relationship never developed to the point where I could say I loved her. When Linda was born I thought our relationship was going to change, and what maybe we would come to care for each other but it never happened. She changed, became more distant, and never paid much attention to Linda or myself. She closed herself off to us. And when the accident happened, I just could not put up with her coldness anymore."

"But he doesn't love me." Hermione said at last, voicing her fears and her lost hopes.

Sam gave her a poised look, "If he didn't love you, why did he spend all of this time looking for you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Sam took her into his arms, giving her a warm hug. "If life throws you a second chance, take it by the horns and hold on tight, because you never know what may or may not happen if you let go."

She buried her face in his shirt, clinging to his strong frame for courage.

"Thank you, Sam." She said at last, looking up at him.

"You just go in there and take charge of what's yours. And if things really don't work out, you know you've got a home with me and the rest of the family."

Hermione nodded, but she was not sure if things were going to be as easy as he had made them sound.

* * *

When Sam left her with Draco, she left as if she was being left behind unwillingly, but it was by her own decision that she had stayed with Draco.

So when he arranged for his private jet to take them back home to Summer's Bluff, she gave no protest. She went willingly, wondering to herself if she had made the right choice by choosing to return with him.

And before she knew it the jet had landed and they were riding in a limo, heading up the driveway to Summer's Bluff.

Once she stepped out of the limo and stared up at the mansion, memories flooded into her head, filling her mind with images of her year there.

"Tinkerbelle."

Blinking she shook off the memories and stared straight into Draco's cool eyes. He stood at the open door, holding Alex in his arms. It was like looking at an image she had only dreamed of in dreams. Silently she walked toward him and their uncertain future together as a family.

He waited for her to go inside before he and Alex did.

Nothing had been touched since their last words with each other within the mansion. Once Hermione had left, there seemed to be no need for him to come and go, so he had locked the place up, leaving everything untouched for three and a half years.

No he watched as she made her way into the house, pausing here and there, remembering small things about this and that. He wondered if she was thinking why nothing had changed.

"You can have your old rooms. I'll put Alex in the room connecting to yours."

She stopped to turn and give him a polite smile before continuing down the hall.

He wanted to reach out and stop her, wanted to say something to her, but he held himself back. He was able to bring her home, and with her Alex, and at the moment that was enough for him. Other unresolved problems could be dealt with later; he just wanted to savor their coming home together a little longer.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
